Star Wars: The Civil War
by Trucker 77
Summary: After narrowly surviving Order 66, Ahsoka Tano, her friend Jack Tetevor and nine other Jedi embark on a mission to rid the galaxy of the Empire, but must first defeat Starkiller, Vader's deadly apprentice. Rated T for Sci-Fi Action, and for Language
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

DEEP IN THE CORE Worlds of outer space, on the Capital planet of Corrusaunt, Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto were on their way to the office of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office. Their goal is to arrest the Chancellor after getting a tip from Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker suggesting that he was the Sith Lord the Jedi have been hunting since the beginning of the Clone Wars.

"Ah, Master Windu. I take it General Grievous was destroyed," said the Chancellor.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest," threatened Master Windu, while they all activated their lightsabers.

"Are you threatening me Master Windu?"

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I am the Senate."

"Not yet."

"This is treason." Palpatine stood up and pulled a lightsaber out of his sleeve and activated its bright red blade.

He jumped off his seat in a twirl and pointed his lightsaber at the Jedi. He surprised Master Kolar when he quickly turned and stabbed him with his lightsaber. Then in a flash he turned and killed Saesee Tiin. Turning toward Master Windu and attempted to stab him but hit sabers instead. Master Fisto joined in and hit sabers with the Chancellor. The Chancellor turned hit sabers with Master Windu, turned and hit Master Fisto's saber. The two Jedi turned in a circle and smacked sabers with the Chancellor and then the Chancellor killed master Fisto.

Master Windu was left to take care of. The Chancellor started clashing sabers with Master Windu forcing him down the hallway. They walked into the hallway where the rest of the fight was started by Master Windu jabbing his saber at the Chancellor at his. They clashed about three times, and then Master Windu turned in a circle and hit sabers with the Chancellor. Then the Chancellor twirled his saber three times and hit with each turn. And when he got a hold on his saber he turned in a circle and tried to hit Windu's back but hit saber before Windu turned back around and swung at his head.

They charged at each other and locked sabers. They held the lock for a good two minutes, glaring at each other with a challenging look. At the same time, Anakin had landed his speeder at the Chancellors office, and started walking in to make sure Master Windu didn't kill the Chancellor.

Back inside, Palpatine and Master Windu had broken their lock. They raised their sabers over their heads, and swung at each other a moment later. They hit above their heads, then walking towards each other hit between their sides, and back above their heads. They stepped away from each other and Master Windu started charging and swinging at the same time. Palpatine walked until he got cornered by a light on the floor. He jumped on top of it, hit sabers with Windu, rolled down it onto the floor, hit sabers again, and then got forced back even farther.

Master Windu moved sideways after cornering the Chancellor beside a window. They twirled their sabers and hit a few times before Master Windu swung and broke the window. The Chancellor charged at him and ducked as Master Windu swung to hit his head. They turned toward each other and the Chancellor swung at Master Windu, blocked another swing, and then attempted to stab him. Master Windu hit Palpatine's saber out of the way and slid beside him. Palpatine swung a few more times before Master Windu kicked his lightsaber out the window and knocked him down.

Palpatine crawled over next to the edge of the window while Master Windu pointed his lightsaber at him. "You are under arrest, my Lord," he said to the frightened Chancellor.

Anakin walked into the room in time to find the Chancellor shivering with fear at the sight of the lightsaber's purple blade. The chancellor noticed Anakin walking in the room. "Anakin, I told you the Jedi wanted to assassinate me."

"The oppression of the Sith will never return," threatened Master Windu. "You've lost, Chancellor."

"No, no, no you have lost, Master Jedi," said Palpatine before shooting a violent storm of Force Lightning at Master Windu who lifted his lightsaber to block the lightning storm.

"He's a traitor," said Palpatine, still shooting the deadly lightning storm at Master Windu.

"He's the traitor Anakin," said Master Windu. He turned his lightsaber and started reflecting the lightning back onto the Chancellor, which started to deform his face and hands.

"No, don't let him kill me," said the weakened Chancellor. "I can't hold on much longer." He stopped shooting the lightning and Master Windu pointed his saber back into the Chancellors face. "Anakin help, I…I can't hold on much longer."

"No, it's time to end this war," Said Master Windu.

"You can't," said Anakin. "He must stand trial."

"He controls the Senate and the Courts," Master Windu said back. "He's to dangerous to live."

"I'm too weak," said the Chancellor in a weak voice. "Don't kill me, please."

"It's not the Jedi way," said Anakin. "He must live. I need him."

Master Windu raised his lightsaber and swung down at the Chancellor. "NO!" yelled Anakin as he grabbed his lightsaber and cut off Master Windu's arm. Master Windu's lightsaber fell out the window and down the side of the building.

The Chancellor Started shooting another deadly lightning storm at the defenseless Jedi. "POWER!" he screamed while shooting the lightning. And with a last burst of Force energy, he through Master Windu out the window and to his ultimate doom.

"What have I done?" said Anakin sitting down.

"You're starting to fulfill your destiny," said the Chancellor as he stood up. "Now become my apprentice and learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

"Anything to save Padme'. I can't live without her."

"Cheating death is a power only one has found the secret to. But if we work together, we can discover it also."

"I dedicate myself to your teachings, My Lord."

"Good, good. The Force is strong in you, and you will become a very powerful Sith. And from now on, you will be known as Darth Vader."

"Thank you, Master Sidious."

"Rise, Lord Vader." The Chancellor took some pins off his cloak and put a hood over his head. "Because the Jedi didn't trust you, I believe you were the only Jedi uninformed about this plot. We must destroy all the others before they try to finish the attack that happened here. And every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, and your apprentice Ahsoka Tano, are all enemies of the Republic."

"I understand, Master," said Vader.

"First, I want you to go to the Jedi temple and kill all the Jedi their. Take a battalion of clones, and show no mercy."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the Galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. And after you clear out the Temple, go to the Mustafa system and kill off all the separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy; and finally bring peace."

Anakin left the temple and went to the facility that holds all the clone troopers. He ordered all of them to follow him to the temple to deal with the Jedi betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

In the midst of the brutal attack, Vader's former Jedi apprentice Ahsoka Tano caught a small group of clones trying to attack her in her sleep. She quickly pulled her lightsaber over, activated it's green blade, and sent a laser shot back into the first clone. She jumped up and over three others cutting off their heads as they turned around.

She ran down the hallway and into the children's room only to find all of them dead on the floor. The clones in the room turned at the sound of the door and started shooting. Ahsoka jumped at them and stabbed the first clone then turned and cut the head off the second. Then, while twirling in the air she sliced another through the middle of his head and cut through the chests of the remaining two.

She quietly ran to the main hall where the most severe shooting was taking place. Glancing out through the crack in the door, she saw an outnumbered group of Jedi struggling to stop the raid, but dropping like flies. The last Jedi killed off enough clones so Ahsoka had a chance to run out and help. She opened the door and ran after the clones closest to her and sliced their sides. The Jedi was fighting something Ahsoka couldn't see, so she stood and hit lasers back at the clones who started shooting at her. She killed all of them and turned to see the Jedi get stabbed through the stomach with a blue lightsaber blade. She was puzzled until the dead Jedi fell down and revealed the face of her old Master, Anakin. "Master!! Why did you do that?" she yelled in a confused and angry voice.

"The Jedi have betrayed the Republic, so I have no choice," he said. Then he looked at Ahsoka and thought for a moment. "But if you see the truth as I have, you can join me and my new master.""If you've joined the Dark Side, then forget it, I'll never join them. But I will stop them."

"Come on Ahsoka. I believed that bullshit about the Dark Side before. But now I see the truth. And if you want to live, I advise that you join me and the Chancellor."

"Palpatine's the Sith Lord! I guess that means I have to kill him also."

"I think it'll be hard when I leave your guts lying on the floor," Vader said raising his lightsaber.

Ahsoka activated hers and charged at Vader. They swung at each other and locked sabers. "You shouldn't even try this, you can never beat the Sith."

"Watch me," threatened Ahsoka. She jumped over Vader's head and swung at his side. Vader blocked it and they started smacking sabers over and over. He swung at Ahsoka only to have her drop-kick him. He fell over and swung back at her legs but she jumped in a circle and attempted to stab him. But he pushed her over onto the floor with the Force. She immediately got up in time to block a swing from Vader's lightsaber. She twirled it around and jumped over his head.

Vader swung at Ahsoka while walking toward her until she was cornered at the edge of the hallway. Vader swung over the top of his head and Ahsoka blocked it and they held that position in a saber lock. Ahsoka jumped over his head after pushing his lightsaber out of the way. She ran fast into another hallway and hid in a small storage closet.

"Oh, so now you're playing hide and seek," said Vader. "You're still not very good at impressing your opponent, although you are putting up a hell of a fight."

Ahsoka quietly cut a hole in the wall to escape into the communication room only to be caught by a group of clones who had killed another Jedi and scared off Senator Organa. They all turned toward her and started firing. She blocked several shots before jumping at them and stabbing the first clone. She twirled around and sliced through two more clones and repelled lasers back at two more. The last two started shooting as she jumped around on the rooms pillars to avoid the shots. Then she jumped down and sliced one completely through the middle and turned cut through the others head.

"Nice fighting, Snips," said Vader walking into the room. "But not good enough to beat me."

She jumped at him and hit sabers. Vader twirled and swung at her head. She ducked and turned at Vader and they started a saber lock after he twirled to cut her side.

"Keep fighting the way you are," said Vader. "The anger inside you will eventually turn you to the Dark Side."

"Never!" She yelled back. She pushed Vader off and started walking toward him clashing sabers with him. He swung at her head and she rolled into another room.

She ran away and looked back to see if Vader was chasing her. She was relieved to see that he wasn't, but surprised when he jumped in front of her and activated his lightsaber. She swung hers up and the two started a frenzy of swinging and hitting. Vader walked slowly toward her while they clashed sabers, forcing her back into another hallway.

Ahsoka pushed off another lock and ran, but Vader jumped hard and landed in front of her. Ahsoka saw the saber of a dead Jedi lying on the floor, so she pulled it toward her and activated its bright blue blade. She held both of them backwards in her hands as she usually does.

"Smart move," said Vader. He charged at her and Ahsoka started swinging with both lightsabers. Anakin blocked all swings she made and cut off the tip of the green saber she had constructed. She started swinging at him again but after the first five hits, Vader jumped and twirled, kicking the other lightsaber out of Ahsoka's hand.

"Sorry, kid," said Vader before stabbing Ahsoka in the chest. "No mercy." She took a gasp of air and fell down on the floor, and didn't make another move.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

DEEP IN THE UNKNOWN region of space, on the planet Ylesia, two Jedi, Jim and Jack Tetevor, who are also father and son, are fighting against a battalion of clones. The clones were passing through and Jack and Jim had to destroy them before they told Darth Vader they were there.

But they are Ylesians, which are aliens who are in human form, but can walk through any solid object when they have very focused concentration. This makes them hard to beat because they can also ghost lasers. Jim is a Jedi Alternator, which means he uses both light and Dark Force powers, for good purposes only, and uses an orange-bladed lightsaber. Jack was the same as his dad, but found a blue-bladed lightsaber left by a retired Jedi, and used it instead of an orange.

The army had at least 50 clones left to battle. Jack ran at them and cut the head off the first one with his lightsaber, twirled and did the same to another, and sliced through the middle of a third. Jim ran through and sliced a few through the side, then stopped to cut through the chest of another, then twirled around and sliced down the chest of another. Jumping over their dead bodies, he sliced down the middle of one, cut the arm and head off one, and just the head off another.

Jack jumped through a clone and cut off his head from the back, then sliced through three other's chests, stabbed another, cut off another one's head, sliced one through the chest, and stabbed five more. His dad finished off the last few and they deactivated their lightsabers.

"That was easy," Jim said. "Lets get home before more of them come."

They ran home and Jim sat down in his chair. Jack ran over and sat near some communication equipment. They had set it up after the clones turned on the Jedi, so then they could find any Jedi who had survived the war. But they had no messages so far.

Jack had been Obi-Wan's apprentice during the Clone Wars. He went into hiding and escaped to his home planet when the clones turned on him and Obi-Wan on Utapau. He was separated from Obi-Wan when the clones shot Obi-Wan down to the bottom of the cliff they were battling on.

"No messages?" asked Jim.

"Nope, nothing," said Jack. "I don't know if any of them are ali… Hey do you sense that?"

"Sense what?"

"I think it's another Jedi. But he or she is pretty far away. Let me try something." He walked over to the communication equipment and started adjusting some wires. "That should boost the signal, and I might be able to find out who it is."

"Try it."

Jack turned on the machine, and used Force Sense to see if he could find out who it was. "Holy crap, I think it's Ahsoka."

"Anakin's apprentice? But she was in the temple when the clones invaded it wasn't she?"

"Yeah. But I taught her how to use Force Heal a while ago."

"Keep that junk turned on incase she comes."

* * *

Corrusaunt authorities were still cleaning up the Temple mess. Ahsoka was found by a Rodian who was helping clean up the mess. She was in a deep coma and finally woke up three weeks after the raid. She opened her eyes lazily and looked around the room. She was still extremely dizzy from the coma. She tried to get up but fell off the bed in her attempt. The Rodian walked in with a full tray of food and set it down when he saw her fall over. He rushed over and lifted her back into her bed. "Careful, sweetie, you're not quite healthy enough to move much yet," he told her.

"What… What happened?" she asked him in a dazed voice.

"The raid in the Jedi Temple; you were the only survivor we found. The place went up in smoke that could be seen in space."

"How'd I make it?"

"One emergency unit found you attempting to heal yourself with your Jedi powers, but you only healed a little way. I took you here for medical attention but you fell into a coma."

"Thanks."

"Of course; I couldn't let them take you to a real hospital though. The Chancellor ordered that every Jedi be killed on sight, but me, as well as the man that found, you didn't want to let that happen to you."

"Thank you so much. Do you have any video chips or something that could show me exactly what happened?"

"I can access some but not for a while. I still want to let you heal some before you see anything."

"Why?"

"Trust me you do not want to know."

She fell back asleep for a few hours. When she woke up and the Rodian said she should try to stand up. He walked over and held onto her arm to help her. She turned and set her feet on the floor, then pushed up with the strength she had. She made it up but had a little trouble keeping her balance.

"Try to walk to that chair," the Rodian told her.

She took a few steps, barely keeping her balance, and fell just in front of the chair. Luckily the Rodian caught her and helped her into her chair and gave her some food.

"Thank you," she said. "So what do I call you?"

"My name's Brogus Khaal. And your name is?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Nice to meet you, Ahsoka," he told her

* * *

Out on the outer rim world of Diego, a group of Jedi apprentices were stranded after their ship was destroyed during a rescue mission that took was assigned a week after the start of the Clone Wars. The Jedi are Dahrikk, Andrea, Stryke, and Aurora.

Aurora was on her shift looking for parts to fix their ship. She found a few parts on an old cruiser that crashed on the planet. She took them off and set it on the ground so she could grab them on her way back to the camp. She went back pretty soon because she didn't find any other ship parts. When she got back, she set the piece next to the ship so Dahrikk could install it later. She went inside the tent where Andrea was sitting, trying to fix a communication device.

"Find anything?" asked Andrea.

"A fuel pump, but that's all," she replied.

"Well that's good. So now all we need is a power generator for the power coupling, and a compression cylinder to finish off the number three engine."

"OK. And Dahrikk is going after parts tomorrow so make sure he knows what to find."

"I hope he knows considering he's the one putting the ship together. But go tell him I need a new hologram projector for the two-way."

"OK," said Aurora leaving the tent. "Hey, Dahrikk, Andrea needs you to find a holograph projector tomorrow."

"OK I'll try," Dahrikk yelled back.

Just as Aurora went back into the tent, Stryke, a Kel'Dor, walked into the camp. He had gone out to gather food for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow. He set the food down beside the campfire and went into the tent to grab some pots to cook in.

About 30 minutes later, the food was ready and everyone went around the campfire to eat. "So how close are we to getting the ship fixed?" asked Stryke.

"We need a compression cylinder for the number three engine, and a power generator for the power coupling, and then we can get the hell out of here," answered Dahrikk.

"Good. But we need to go get another ship from the Jedi Temple before we come back for the people we were supposed to come get," said Stryke.

"Why?" asked Andrea.

"Jaybo said the ship wouldn't hold more than five because of its condition," answered Stryke. "He said it'll just barely make it through the entrance into Corusaunt's atmosphere."

"Do you think Jaybo has the parts we need to finish the ship?" asked Andrea.

"I think he might," said Stryke. "He has all those Vulture Droids collecting dust around his home, so we might find some parts on some of them."

"I'll go during my scavenger hunt tomorrow," said Dahrikk.

Aurora was sitting and staring at her food, but hadn't taken a bite the whole time. "Aurora are you feeling alright?" asked Dahrikk.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm just tired, so I'm just going to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night," said Dahrikk, with a puzzled tone.

Everyone finished off their dinner and Andrea went into the tent with Aurora. The guys had their own tent right next to the girls, and Stryke and Dahrikk went inside. Stryke went in and laid down and fell asleep in ten minutes. But Dahrikk stayed up for 40 minutes, worrying about Aurora. Just like Ahsoka and Jack, they had fallen in love and had been having a secret relationship, and they had been spending time together when Andrea and Stryke went to look for food and parts.

Aurora was lying awake also, but she was 90 percent sure why she hadn't been hungry the last two nights. But she had other things on her mind. She was deeply in love with Dahrikk.

The next day, Andrea got up and woke up Aurora. They got out of their tent and woke up Stryke and Dahrikk in the next tent. They all got up and Stryke made a fruit salad out of some of the fruits he found.

"Hey, Stryke, I need you're help moving the parts down here," said Dahrikk.

"OK I'm coming," Stryke replied.

They walked up the hill and Andrea went back into the tent to get some clothes. Aurora had gone in also. "Hey, you want to come with me to take a shower over by the waterfall?"

"No, I'll take one later," answered Aurora. "I want to get a little more sleep.

"OK," said Andrea. "I'll be there if you need me." She left the camp and walked down the hill. But she was puzzled at why Aurora all of a sudden didn't want to come take a shower with her because they always did when the guys went somewhere else.

Back at the top of the hill, Stryke and Dahrikk were pulling the parts they needed off an old Vulture Droid in Jaybo's shop. They got the power generator off of it and Stryke used the Force to set it out of the way. They crawled out and Dahrikk thanked Jaybo for the parts.

"No problem guys," said Jaybo. "I'll even have my droids carry them down and help you install them."

"Thanks again," said Stryke.

The droids, which were reprogrammed separatist war droids, carried down the heavy parts. Stryke got on top of the ship and ordered the droids to hand him the power generator. They set it on the ship and Stryke installed it. Then Dahrikk installed the compression cylinder in the engine. They sent the droids home and got inside to test the ship.

"Switch on all power units, open the fuel pumps, and I'll start the ship when you're ready," said Dahrikk. Stryke did what Dahrikk asked him to do, and the ship started.

The noise woke up Aurora and she walked outside to see what was going on. Andrea was on her way back from her shower when she heard the noise of the ships engines. Dahrikk rose the ship off the ground and Stryke let the landing gear down so they could land properly. The ship was still sitting in the crash position. They shut it down and went outside to help the girls pack up the camp.

After packing up everything, they left the planet, carefully weaved through the planets vast number of moons, and set the hyper-drive coordinates for Corrusaunt. But a great surprise waited for them on the Capital Planet.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

UPON THEIR ARRIVAL ON Corrusaunt, Dahrikk cautiously flew through the planet's atmosphere. They landed on a landing pad next to Brogus Khaal's home, not even knowing that he lived there, or who he was. They exited the ship and walked a few blocks over to the Jedi temple.

After Stryke got to the top of the long staircase, he stopped dead in his tracks, stunned at a horrific sight. The crews hadn't finished cleaning the temple, so they all stood and stared at the bodies of dead Jedi.

They walked slowly through the hallway, not making a sound. Andrea started to break into tears when she saw her master's dead body lying on the floor. Aurora bent over and hugged her to comfort her grieving friend.

Stryke stopped when he heard something role on the floor. Looking down, he recognized Ahsoka's lightsaber, but it was cut in two. He almost broke into tears before noticing that her body wasn't there.

"Did anyone survive?" asked Dahrikk.

"I don't know," said Stryke. "But I think Ahsoka's alright."

"Why?" asked Aurora.

"Her lightsaber is here but her body isn't," said Stryke.

"Come on," said Andrea still in tears. "Let's get out of here."

They all left and walked back to their ship. On the way Stryke was using the Force to sense for other Jedi. He stopped next to a building when he sensed someone strong in the Force. "Hey guys," he yelled, "I can sense a Jedi in here." He walked over and knocked on the door.

The Rodian, Brogus Khaal, answered. "Oh, Master Jedi, What brings you here?"

"I sensed another Jedi in here," said Stryke. "Can you take me to her?"

"Actually, for your own safety, you should all come inside," said Brogus.

They all went inside. Brogus went into another room and closed the door. "Wait here," he told the other Jedi. Later, he came out with some food for the Jedi. "You all must be hungry; help yourselves."

"So are any other Jedi here?" asked Stryke.

"A little Togruta apprentice named Ahsoka," said Brogus.

"Seriously," said Stryke. "Take me to her, please."

"She's still recovering from the coma she was in the past three weeks," said Brogus.

"Please, doc," said Andrea. "Let us see her, she's our best friend."

"You can see her, but don't wake her up," said Brogus. "I still need to do a couple more tests on her."

"Don't care, just let us see her at least," said Stryke.

Brogus took them to the room where Ahsoka was. She was lying on a bed and was in a very deep sleep. They left after all of them looked at her to see how she was. Then Brogus sent them to his living room and told them the information he recovered on the Temple raid, including the fact that Anakin was the leader of the attack.

They all sat quietly and silently after the story 'til Brogus asked what they'd like for their dinner. After taking their requests he started the food in the stove and went to check on Ahsoka. When the timer for the food went off, Stryke went in and prepared the food so Brogus could finish helping Ahsoka. While everyone started eating, Aurora went back to the room Ahsoka was in.

"Doc?" she said, knocking nervously on the door.

Brogus turned and smiled as he invited her in. "Hello, Aurora."

"How's Ahsoka?" she asked.

"She's stable for now but still recovering from the coma, but other than that she'll go on to live a long healthy life assuming she takes care of herself after what she's been through."

"She'll get through it."

"Is there something else you wanted? You could've waited 'til after dinner to ask about her."

"This is going to sound a little weird, but could... could you give me a pregnancy test?"

"Of course I can. I'm a doctor, aren't I?" Brogus took Aurora into a room and locked the door. "Lift your shirt up."

"All the way?" she asked.

"Just up to here," he said, pointing just below her chest.

He got out a small device with a light on the end. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." He activated the device which made a small buzz. He moved it over her abs and after five minutes, lifted it and pushed a button on the top. A light started to glow a golden yellow color.

"Wha... what does that mean?" asked Aurora.

"Well it seems that a 3-month-old organism is living in your abdomens," Brogus answered. "And in another six months, he or she will be your son or daughter."

"You mean…"

"Congratulations, Aurora."

"Oh my g… Oh my… I gotta tell Andrea!" She hugged Brogus and said thanks before running out into the hall. She was so excited she didn't pay attention and ran into Andrea.

"Hey, Andrea, guess what I just found out."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant; I'm going to have a baby."

The two friends started screaming and hugging each other and jumping in the air all at the same time.

"I'm worried though," said Aurora.

"About what?" Andrea asked.

"Well I know how to take care of a baby from working in the Temple, but because of the clones turning on the Republic and the Jedi how am I supposed to take care of a baby. Oh no…"

"What?"

"How do I tell Dahrikk?"

"Just tell him. I'll wait outside the door in case you need me." Andrea walked Aurora to Dahrikk's room, and Dahrikk was sitting watching the news. Aurora walked in and slowly walked over to Dahrikk. "Hey, Dahrikk, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aurora asked.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked her, still paying attention to the news.

"It… It's about some… something that happened while we were on Diego," she struggled to say.

"What, did we leave something there?"

"No, we actually brought something extra with us."

"Well, duh, we needed food for the trip home." Aurora was beginning to cry slightly, and Dahrikk saw it through the corner of his eye. "Hey, honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm," she started crying harder, "I'm pr…I'm pregnant." She was crying even harder now, and Dahrikk started hugging her really tight.

"Really, that's great," he told her. "Why are you crying about it?"

"How do we take care of a baby with all the Jedi dead, and the clones hunting us with orders to shoot us on sight?"

"We'll stick together. Doc said Ahsoka will be up in the morning sometime and she'll help you. You've both been friends since you were here. Plus Andrea has been your friend just as long. She'll help you. Actually, since all the Masters are dead, we can't get expelled from the order 'cause of our relationship, so we can tell anyone we need to."

"Well, I guess," she said, starting to calm down a little. She went with Dahrikk to the dinner room, where Brogus prepared them a meal. "Hey, guys, I gotta tell you something," she told everyone.

"What?" asked Stryke.

"I'm pregnant," said Aurora.

"What?" yelled Stryke. "You'll be expelled from the order if they find out!"

"All the Jedi besides us are dead," said Dahrikk.

"We don't know that for sure," said Stryke. "There has to some Jedi somewhere."

"I bet Jack and his dad are still OK," said a mysterious voice. Everyone turned and saw Ahsoka standing in the doorway. "He can ghost through anything even lasers, and he knows how to do that during combat, so maybe we should head for his planet. And don't worry, Aurora, his dad's not in the order, and I'm sure that you disobeying the code will be the last thing on any Jedi's mind."

"I guess you're right," said Aurora.

"OK, we'll head to his planet tomorrow," said Stryke.

"I'll prepare some supplies for the trip," said Brogus, "And we should all get a good nights rest before we leave."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The temple hadn't been fully cleaned yet. A battalion of clones, led by Commander Rex went to finish the job, as ordered by Darth Vader himself. They collected the remaining lightsabers that were scattered across the floor, and made sure the amount of lightsabers and Jedi bodies matched a file on the Jedi Counsel's computer. It told of every Jedi at the temple, and the number of lightsabers each Jedi had in possession.

"Commander," called one of the clones "the numbers seem to be off by one."

"So, what's the big deal about that?" asked another clone.

"That means there's a possible fugitive Jedi out," said Commander Rex.

"Oh, I'll contact Lord Vader and request a tracker for assistance," said another Clone.

"Proceed," ordered Rex.

* * *

"Are we all set?" asked Stryke.

"Almost," answered Andrea. "We still need an extra breathing mask for you and the lightsabers."

"I have my saber," said Stryke.

"And I have the rest," said Dahrikk, carrying a box with all the lightsabers.

"Ahsoka needs one still," said Andrea.

"OK, there should still be some in the Jedi Temple," said Stryke, "I'll get one."

Stryke walked to the Temple, which was only a few blocks away from Brogus's house. He walked up the stairs on the front of the temple and from the opposite direction came Commander Rex and his battalion of clones.

"It's a Jedi," yelled Rex, "blast him!"

The clones opened fire on Stryke, and he pulled out his lightsaber and activated its bright yellow blade. He blocked several shots, sending a few back and killing three clones, then turned and ran back to Brogus's house.

"We have to go now," yelled Stryke. "The clones know we're here. Dahrikk and Andrea grab Ahsoka and carry her onto the ship."  
"I'll do it myself," said Dahrikk. "Andrea, go help Aurora onto the ship."

"Doc, you head there now," said Stryke.

Dahrikk ran into Ahsoka's room and woke her up. "Ahsoka, get up. The clones are coming; we gotta get out of here."

Rex made it to the house and started banging on the door. "Open this door now," he yelled.

"C'mon go, go, go," yelled Stryke.

"Open the door or we blast it open," Rex threatened.

Hearing the threat, Stryke activated his lightsaber and welded the door shut with the tip of his blade.

"I hear a lightsaber," said Rex. "Blast it!" Him and the rest of the clones started shooting the door, but accomplished nothing but scaring the door with black laser burns. "This door is pretty damn thick. Bring me some charges!"

"That should hold them for long enough," said Stryke. "Load the ship and I'll stand guard. There aren't many clones, so I can take them."

"OK," said Andrea.

Rex planted ten charges on the door, and set them off. This time, he dented the door. Stryke held his lightsaber in his hand and prepared for a fight. Rex set twenty charges, which was all they had, and set them off. It blew the door toward Stryke, but he grabbed it with the Force and threw it at the clones, killing three and pinning Rex on the ground.

"You five, kill the Jedi, you two, get me out," Ordered Rex.

The five clones jumped into the home and started firing shots at Stryke. He stopped all the shots with his lightsaber and sent five of the shots back into all five clones. Rex got half way out of the door and looked at Stryke, who saluted good-bye and ran back to the ship.

Rex got free of the door and picked up his pistols. "Get them," he ordered.

"But, sir that Jedi took out five of us in under ten seconds" stated one of the clones. "How do all of us stand against him?"

"Good point, soldier," said Rex. "We'll go back to Lord Vader and request some reinforcements."

Stryke ran into the ship and deactivated his lightsaber. "Get us out of here," he ordered.

"What planet?" asked Dahrikk.

"Ylesia," said Ahsoka.

Dahrikk punched in the hyper-space coordinates and started to take off. He got the ship in the air, raised the landing gear, and blasted into space.

"Oh, shit," said Rex, "contact Lord Vader at once."

"Yes, Sir, right away," said a clone. They patched Rex through to Vader in a few seconds.

"What is it, Commander?" asked Vader over a COM link.

"We got here too late, and the Jedi took off," explained Rex, "and I only have two men left."

"I'll send a ship to bring you back to the station," said Vader. "Form a new battalion and I'll send some ships to track the Jedi and possibly shoot them down."

"Very good, Sir," said Rex.

Back on the Jedi's ship, Dahrikk was cautiously watching the ship's RADAR sensor, hoping no Sith ships wouldn't come. But they came moments later. "We got company," he yelled to everyone. "Stryke, get up here and run the blasters, and everyone else, buckle up. This is going to be a rough ride."

Eight tie bombers came at them. Dahrikk flew the ship up to throw off their targeting computers, but the fighters opened fire anyway. Dahrikk flew back down and then twisted around several times to avoid getting hit. The Sith ships started firing again and Dahrikk flew up, still twisting, then turned to the right, flew down, then flew back behind the Sith ships. "Fire," he yelled at Stryke.

Stryke fired the cannons at the sith ships and hit the first one dead in the center, causing an explosion, and then did the same to the next ship. The Sith ships flew up and veered off in different directions. Half stayed in front of the Jedi's ship and half of them ended up behind it. "Someone go and operate the rear turrets," ordered Stryke.

Andrea stood up and went to the turrets. The Sith fighters were all in a side-by-side line following the Jedi's ship. She turned the turrets and hit the ship farthest to the right, and after it exploded, Dahrikk rose the ship up rapidly. "Dahrikk, keep the ship straight," she called over the intercom, "I can't aim right."

"I still got some on the front I'm trying to take out," he called back.

Andrea aimed again and shot the wing of the Sith fighter. The fighter spun out of control, took the wing off another fighter. Both fighters flew into each other, causing a massive explosion. "Never mind," Andrea called, "I got them."

"Good job, Andrea," said Dahrikk. "Stryke, finish off the rest."

Stryke shot at the fighters and took out one of them. The remaining two fighters flew away in retreat, but one turned and shot a small homing device onto the rear of the ship. Dahrikk saw the ships fly away, so he quickly blasted the ship into hyper-space.

* * *

Jack came in from a hard day of working in the fields, and brought in some fruit for supper. He stopped when he heard some beeps coming from the computers he set up. "Hey, dad, wake up," he called. "The scanner's going off."

"Really?" asked Jim.

"Yes, really," said Jack. He put on some head phones and activated a computer screen with a RADAR scanner. Then he turned on a two-way radio and contacted the ship. "Incoming ship, ID yourself," he said. "This is Jack Tetevor."

"Jack's calling," said Dahrikk, "he's alive!"

"Jack, this is Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka, you survived?" asked Jack.

"Duh," she replied, "or else I wouldn't be talking right now."

"Oh, shut up," said Jack, "hurry to my place. We'll give you guys some food and shelter."

"We're on our way," said Ahsoka.

"Good to know your back," said Aurora.

"What?" asked Ahsoka.

"That 'duh' comment you made at Jack,"

"Oh," said Ahsoka. "It'll take more than a three-week long coma to get rid of my sarcasm."

Dahrikk flew the ship into Ylesia's atmosphere. "I got Jack's house," he told everyone. He set up the landing gear and set the ship down gently, then killed the power.

Jack ran out to meet everyone. "Ahsoka!" he yelled, while running toward her. Ahsoka jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.

"Dang, you're happy to see me," said Jack.

"That's cause we haven't seen or heard from each other for three weeks," said Ahsoka.

"That reminds me, what the hell got into those clones?" asked Jack.

"I'm guessing they were originally ordered by the Chancellor, who, by the way, is the Sith Lord," explained Ahsoka.

"Could anything else go wrong?" asked Jack.

"Anakin turned to the Dark Side," said Ahsoka.

"I knew that," said Jack.

"Two more things are wrong," said Ahsoka. "Aurora is pregnant, and I don't have a lightsaber."

"We'll find the parts to make you one," said Jim.

"And how the hell did Aurora get pregnant,"

"Well she and Dahrikk were alone at their camp on Diego and then…" Ahsoka said joking around.

"You can stop now," said Jack, "I've already learned how the rest is done. Not trying to be rude, Aurora, but couldn't you wait?"

"Sorry," said Aurora, "I didn't plan on this."

"We'll have to get out of here then," said Jim. The clones know where Jack and I live and…"

"And they know where we are!" yelled Dahrikk. "There's a freakin' homing device on the back of this."

Stryke grabbed Dahrikk's lightsaber out of the ship and threw it to him. Dahrikk caught it, activated its bright blue blade, and destroyed the homing device.

"Damn it," yelled Jim. The clones already know me and Jack are here; they'll send a lot of troops if more of us are here."

"Guys, come help me load our stuff onto the ship," yelled Jack. Him and the rest of the group went in and carried all their possessions onto the ship. But they were too late; the clones made it.

"Everyone grab your lightsabers," yelled Jack as he pulled out his, activating its bright blue blade.

Several gun ships landed outside their home, and opened up, releasing full loads of clones. They ran out, stood in a line and started shooting at the house. After a few minutes, a clone walked up, and knocked down the door. "Nobody's here," he yelled.

"Because I'm up here," yelled Jack, before jumping off the roof. He sliced a clone through the center of his head, cut the face of three, hit laser shots back into two clones, stabbed one, sliced the stomach of another while ghosting a laser at the same time, and in less than two seconds, cut off a clone's head, sliced one's stomach, and stabbed one in the pelvis. Then turned toward the rest of the army and started blocking and dodging bullets.

Jim ran up a pod tree, activated his lightsaber, cut off a branch and ran up it, slicing off the pods, which fell on and killed half a battalion of clones. Then he ran off the end of the branch and landed on his feet.

Stryke jumped and landed by a section of clones that stood in two even lines. They heard the thud that resulted from him landing on the ground, so they turned, raised their guns, and started shooting. But holding his lightsaber only in one hand, he walked toward the clones, blocking every bullet that was shot at him, and started slicing the clones through the head, stomach, chest, and any other area that can kill a clone with a single swipe.

Andrea jumped behind the whole battalion, activated her blue-bladed lightsaber, and started attacking from the back, slicing the clones in any way that would kill them.

Together, the Jedi weakened the clone's numbers severely, and later met up in the front of the clone army. They started walking at the clones, blocking every bullet shot, and forcing them back into their gunships. The pilots started the ships and left the planet in a hurry, and the tired Jedi deactivated their lightsabers.

"That wasn't so bad," said Andrea. "Quick and painless."

"When battalions come often enough, fighting 'em gets easier," said Jim.

"Well we better get out of here," said Stryke.

"We can stop on Corellia and switch ships, and then we'll head for Csilla, a planet in the unknown region of the galaxy," said Jim.

"Ok, but we better go now, and we better hurry," said Stryke. "We don't have much fuel left."

"Don't worry," said Jack. "After we jump to hyper-space, we should just barely make it. Then we'll sell this ship, and buy some space travel tickets to Csilla. But we better sell the ship to someone on the other end of the galaxy so the Empire has a hard time finding us."

"Good plan, son," said Jim. "How'd you come up with it so quickly?"

"Obi-Wan's training goes a long way," said Jack.

"Ok time to shut up and get out of here," said Dahrikk.

Everyone got on the ship and they took off. As planned, they stopped on Corellia, sold the ship to a Salvage yard owner from Tatooine, bought tickets to Csilla, and moved into a nice home, big enough to hold every one. Including two baby Twi'lek girls named Christine and Angeline.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

(six years later)

"LORD VADER," CALLED REX over a video-phone.

"Yes, Commander?" asked Vader.

"The ship is ready for your inspection," said Rex.

"We'll be there," said Vader. He immediately disconnected Rex and called his Master, Darth Sidious. "Master, the ship is ready for our arrival," he told Sidious.

"Good," said Sidious. "I'll meet you there."

Later on the ship, the clone troopers stood at attention inside squares on the floor, made out of tiles, and a path ran through the organized clones. Vader stood in the middle of the path, and watched as his master's ship docked on the station. Now, Vader was dressed in thick black armor, wore a black cape, and a mask and helmet, which caused everyone to hear his loud breathing.

"Welcome, Master," said Vader. "The ship is in full power, and the first planet we plan to test it on is Byss."

"You chose the planet without my permission," said Sidious with an angry tone.

"It's a worthless planet, and the home of my future apprentice," Vader explained. "And destroying this planet will complete his journey to the Dark Side of the Force."

Vader and Sidious proceeded to the bridge of the Death Star. On the bridge was a huge window, where the destruction of a planet could be viewed. Already waiting for Vader and Sidious was General Rex and General Cody, who were promoted after finding the Jedi Galen Marek.

"Welcome, Galen," he said. "So far, you've given into your anger, after I've killed several of your friends, and now we'll watch a movie on this big screen."

"That's a window, dumb-ass," said Galen.

"Very observant," said Vader before setting a lightsaber on the counter.

"Men, start the laser," ordered Commander Zax.

The clones started the Death Star's main cannon. Galen watched as a planet came into site from the right of the window. It was his home planet: Byss.

"No!" he yelled. His hands were cuffed behind his back, so he turned around, pulled the lightsaber to him, activated its bright green blade, and sliced the cuffs. Some clones started shooting at him, and he blocked all the shots while running at the clones. He ran through the line, slicing the chests of the first six clones in his path. He got to the end of the line and cut the heads off two more clones. Five more started shooting at him, and he started blocking the shots. He counted as five of the shots bounced off his lightsaber and hit the five clones.

When all of the clone guards were down, he started climbing a ladder, but the cannon had made it to the final stage of powering up. When he finally got to the top, Commander Zax yelled "FIRE!" The clones running the cannon shot, and the beam hit the planet. Galen watched in horror as the world he grew up on, and the world where his family and friends lived, exploded into dust.

Anger grew inside him as he thought about how Commander Zax destroyed his home, family and friends, with just one word. "Die you filthy son of a bitch!" Galen screamed, while bringing his lightsaber through Zax's chest. Zax fell dead, but Galen kept slicing his body, till he was in microscopic pieces.

When he rose up, Vader was standing above him. Galen's eyes turned a dark, shabby yellow; a sign that he had completed the journey to the Dark Side.

"Well done, my new apprentice," Vader said. "You are now a full member of the Dark Side of the Force."

"Why should I pledge myself to you?" Galen asked angrily. "You ordered my home destroyed just so you'd have an apprentice?"

"Commander Zax gave every order to destroy this planet," said Vader. "But if you join me, you can get revenge on other pawns that helped in the destruction of your home."

"Who?" Galen asked.

"The Jedi," said Vader. "They were the reason Order 66 was issued, and some were hiding on this planet. But if you work with me, I'll give you the power to destroy all the Jedi. No more planets to be destroyed, and you will gain enormous power; enough to be invincible."

"Invincible," Galen said to himself. "And no more suffering; maybe I will help you."

"Good," said Vader. "You will become the greatest Sith in the Galaxy. And in time, rule the Empire. But first, to prove you're worthy, you must track down 11 Jedi that haven't been recovered."

"How do I find them?" asked Galen.

"Some of my scouting clones discovered a salvaged ship on Tatooine. It belonged to seven of the Jedi that are lost, so start there. When you find the Jedi, destroy them, and bring me their lightsabers as proof. And while looking for them, show no mercy. Kill anyone who refuses to answer questions, unless he, or she, is the only one who can answer the question. Now go, my apprentice; when you've completed your task, you will have earned your Sith name. The name that everyone will know you by: Darth Starkiller."

"Yes, my master," said Galen.

* * *

After six years of hiding, a few of the Jedi had changed a lot. Ahsoka now had grown her head tails longer, and she had grown a full body figure. She had also changed her outfit. Instead of wearing a scarf over her chest and a brown skirt with white pants, she wore a short-cut tank top, and tight leather pants, all colored black.

Jack now had a deeper voice, and had grown a short beard and mustache. Aryus's twin girls were now six years old, and Aryus was pregnant with her and Dahrikk's third child, which Brogus predicted would be a boy.

Everyone stood in a hallway next to a bedroom, patiently waiting for the Brogus to come out and let them in. They could hear Aurora screaming in pain. After a few more minutes, they heard the crying of a baby. After another ten minutes, the baby's crying stopped, and Brogus went to the door.

"It's a boy," he said. "And Aurora is alright. She wants to see all of you."

Everyone walked on and saw Aurora lying on a bed, holding a small human baby. Dahrikk walked over to see his wife, and his new little boy. "Andrea, go get the twins," said Dahrikk.

Andrea got Dahrikk and Aurora's twin girls, Christine and Angeline, and took them to see their new baby brother, who they named Jason. "Aw, he's so cute," they both said, over and over again.

"Hey, doc," said Jim, "are there any carriers we can use incase of a surprise attack?"

"You worry too much, Jim," said Ahsoka. "Celebrate the life of our newest Jedi."

"Sorry, I'm just afraid of the Sith finding us and coming after us," said Jim.

"Don't worry, dad," said Jack, "we've beaten all the attacks before, we can do it again."

"Yeah, you're right," said Jim. "Can I hold the kid?"

"Sure," said Aurora. She handed the baby to Dahrikk, who passed him to Jim.

Jim remembered what it was like when he held Jack in his arms for the first time. His own flesh and blood, resting in his arms, helpless, and in need of his protection. He was sure Dahrikk and Aurora felt the same thing, which they did.

Jack got to hold the baby next. He felt a similar feeling; he felt like it was part of his responsibility to help protect the infant, and his parents. That's what everyone else thought when they held the baby, especially Andrea, since the infant was the son of her best friend.

* * *

Galen landed his ship in Mos Eisley space port. He walked into the town and to the local cantina. Inside were the nastiest, greediest thugs you'd find in the entire galaxy. Over by the bar stool ordering a drink was a junker.

Galen walked over to him and ordered his own drink. "You look like a good businessman," said Galen.

"Not really," said the junk man. "I only run a small junk yard for old space cruisers I find all over the Galaxy."

"What's the best ship you have?" asked Galen.

"A Jedi cruiser I acquired over six years ago. About eight passengers were on the ship, and one Twi'lek passenger was pregnant, so I imagine they needed the money from the ship."

"Where was this at?"

"Corellia."

"Take me to the cruiser."

The junk man took Galen to the ship, which sat nicely parked in the junk man's lot. "Nice ship," said Galen. "Where exactly did you get it from?"

"The name of the town escapes me, but I can find it on the ships map," said the junker. He opened the ships ramp, got on the ship and opened up the computers map. "Weird, it still works. Nobody's even stepped foot on this ship for six years."

"Good to know. I'll take it."

"Really? I'll go get the contract." On his way past Galen, the Junker felt a blast of heat going through his stomach, and saw the tip of a green lightsaber blade just in front of his nose.

"I said 'take,'" Galen said before throwing the junker out of the ship.

He flew the ship to Corellia to the town where the junker said he bought the ship. Along the way, he scanned the ship for fingerprints, and found all the ones that matched all eight missing Jedi, and a Rodian doctor named Brogus Khaal. Further investigation on Corellia led him to Csilla. But before departing from Corellia, he called Darth Vader and requested a battalion of clones.

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the Force," said Jim.

"Good, what else is new?" asked Ahsoka.

"Not good, Ahsoka," said Jack. "I sense it too. Vader knows where we are. He's coming."

"Everyone start packing your stuff," yelled Jim. "Ahsoka, help Aurora get the kids to the space port. Leave Jason here 'til we get a carrier made for him, and I'll send doc with him later."

"Ok," said Ahsoka. Aurora ran out of her room with the twins, and her and Ahsoka ran with the kids toward the space port, which was aver a mile away.

"The rest of you get your lightsabers and prepare for battle, just incase," said Jim.

Everyone got their lightsabers and watched at the windows, while Jim and Dahrikk started building a carrier for the baby, using twigs and leaves. Over the hill to the west of the house came several gunships, carrying loads of clones. The lead gunship had a tall buff human, holding a lightsaber, and two bounty hunters, a Duros named Dando Kasra and a Gran named Dunta Degana, stood behind him, holding two pistols.

"Fight time," said Jack. "We should strike first."

"Good idea," said Stryke. "Follow me."

Everyone followed Stryke out of the house, onto the front yard. The two bounty hunters shot at the Jedi when they activated their lightsabers. The Jedi blocked every shot fired.

"You dumb-asses," said Galen, "they can block laser shots."

"We know," said the Duros hunter. "It's a distraction so the clones can get off their ships."

"Ah, smart, I think," said Galen.

The first set of clones got off the ship and the bounty hunters stopped shooting. Everyone ran after the clones and started destroying them while the second set left the ship.

Galen knew that there were at least four more Jedi hiding somewhere, so he was sensing for them, 'til he found Jim and Dahrikk in the house. He jumped off the ship and walked into the , and found the two sending Brogus away with the baby. "Six years of hide-'n'-seek, and it all ends here," said Galen while activating his lightsaber.

"Galen?" said Dahrikk. "You survived?" Him and Galen had been best friends since they both arrived at the temple at age five.

"Duh," said Galen. "But I found out that the Sith were right. They've taken over the Republic, and eliminated the Jedi Order. So I figure I might as well live my life and join the Sith."

"No, Galen," said Dahrikk. "Fight with us and we can crush the Empire and bring the Jedi back to the galaxy."

"Are you kidding?" said Galen. "I already have Force powers I didn't even know existed. I'm more powerful than I was as a Jedi."

"The Sith are nothing but bloodthirsty murderers who are going to be destroyed when the time comes," said Dahrikk, while activating his lightsaber. "And your time just came, Galen." Jim activated his orange-bladed lightsaber.

"Ok," said Galen as he twirled his lightsaber and stood in a battle pose. "Let's dance."

Galen ran at Dahrikk and smacked sabers, then Jim ran and Galen smacked sabers with him, then Dahrikk, then Jim, then Dahrikk, and then the three locked sabers. Galen glared at the two Jedi with a huge grin on his face, and used the Force to push Jim out of a window.

He immediately turned and engaged with Dahrikk. They swung at each other furiously. After 30 seconds of fighting, they locked sabers for about ten seconds, and Galen Force Pushed Dahrikk onto the dining room table, busting it into pieces. Dahrikk jumped up just in time to block a swing from Galen. They hit a few times and Galen Force Pushed Dahrikk through another window, just as Jim jumped back into the house to engage in the fight.

Jim ran at Galen, and the two smacked sabers, over and over. After a few smacks, they locked sabers for about three seconds before Jim pushed Galen onto a trap door that led out to the forest, which Brogus, Ahsoka and Aurora used to escape. Jim jumped down into the tunnel to try and stop Galen. They started the duel again and started moving down the tunnel, slicing the wires that powered the lights.

Outside, Jack, Andrea and Stryke had taken out more than half of the clone army. Jack jumped onto a gunship and started taking out clones. He sliced five of them across the chest and pushed their bodies into the other five who fell out of the ship and died on impact with the ground. Then Jack killed the ships pilot, and reprogrammed the computer that held the ship in it's place. And after he jumped out of the ship, it darted back into the ship behind it, causing a huge explosion, which also fell down and killed a group of clones.

Andrea sliced four of the clones across the chest, and Stryke helped finish off that section of the battalion slicing the sides of 13 other clones. Dahrikk finished off the last 15 that remained in the battalion.

Aurora was at the space port, looking for a getaway ship. When she found one that would hold all of them, she noticed that it was a Sith transportation ship, that was guarded by ten clones. "Wait here with the kids," she told Ahsoka. "I'll take care of the troopers."

Aurora jumped onto the top of the wall surrounding the ship, and when none of the clones were looking, she jumped down into the hangar and activated her green-bladed lightsaber. She sliced three clones through their sides, one across the stomach, and cut the head off another. The remaining five started shooting at her, and she just stood and ricocheted the lasers back into them. When the last one went down, she signaled Ahsoka to bring the twins into the ship.

Back at the house, Jack destroyed the last two gunships the same way he did the first two. When he jumped back down, he examined the battle zone. "Wait," he said, "weren't there five gunships?"

"Don't know," said Dahrikk. "But where's your dad?"

Back under ground, Jim and Galen had fought to the end of the tunnel. Galen was cornered by Jim and engaged in a saber lock, but noticed he was standing next to a ladder. At the top was another hatch, so he used the Force to push it off and jump out of the tunnel. Jim followed and started forcing Galen to walk back towards the house.

Jack was leading Stryke, Andrea and Dahrikk toward the space port, but they were still a few hundred yards away from each other. Ahsoka saw them all heading toward the space port, and landed next to Jack and the others, worried that Galen might try to steal back the ship. When they got on, Ahsoka and Stryke switched places.

Jim and Galen got closer to the ship, still furiously fighting, but nobody starting to win. Jim was now being forced back toward the ship, but started pushing toward Galen to get him away from the ship. He locked sabers with Galen for about five seconds, then pushed Galen onto the ground. Jim was about to stab Galen before Galen aimed his hand at Jim and used a new Force power. Jim's vision was clouded, and he felt the pain of a headache that should have killed him instantly. He started to see his darkest moments in life: when he almost fell to the hands of Asajj Ventress and General Grievous, and when his wife was killed by a surprise attack and he got to her too late, plus more horrifying memories. But everything stopped when he felt sharp heat going through his stomach. When his vision cleared, Jim saw Galen holding his lightsaber in his stomach. He pulled it out and Jim fell to the ground dead.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jack. He lost control and started screaming at Galen. "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you! I'll kill you, damn it! I swear I'll kill you!" He started jumping at the window trying to escape, but stopped when he heard Aurora screaming "NO" at the top of her lungs. And when he looked out the window, he saw Doc lying dead, with an empty blanket lying unfolded beside him.

This sight made Jack lose all control. He started banging and punching at the window. "DAMN IT, GALEN, I'LL KILL YOU!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he fell to the ground, breaking down into tears.

Ahsoka walked over to Jack, laid on his back and started hugging him, and she too was in tears, mainly over the sudden loss of the baby. Jack was still crying, but gained enough control to turn around and hug Ahsoka back. Dahrikk, Aurora, and Andrea joined them, and were crying worse than Jack. Stryke was just as sad as the rest of them, but he kept from showing it so he could fly the ship.

"I… I'm… I'm so sorry guys," Andrea struggled to say, still in tears.

"Thanks, Andrea," said Aurora. "I will kill that son of a bitch, if it's the last thing I do."

"Aurora, you can't do that," said Andrea. "Think of the twins, they still need you."

"I know," said Aurora. "Where are the kids?"

"They're sitting in the back," said Stryke. "Do you want me to break the news to them?"

"No, I'm their father, so I'll do it," said Dahrikk. He stood up and walked to the back, and after a few minutes everyone could here the loud crying of the twins, which continued 'til the ship landed on the planet of Tatooine.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE MOS EISLEY SPACE port had more thugs than Corrusaunt. And that was just in the Cantina, which, to Dahrikk and Aurora's regret, was the only place for a long way to get food and drink. They got food as quickly as they could, but everything went wrong when a Quarren in the cantina caught a glimpse of Andrea's lightsaber.

"Hey, nice sword," he told her.

"Thanks," she said back.

"You know, that toy is worth some good money," he said.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," she said.

"I'll get some serious money for that when I pull it off your dead body," he said while grabbing his blaster.

Aurora was on the other side of him so she stabbed him with her lightsaber. All of the bounty hunters and thugs in the galaxy knew that Sidious would pay really big credits to anyone that killed a Jedi and brought their lightsaber back as proof, so the rest of the thugs grabbed their blasters and started shooting. Dahrikk and Stryke started blocking their shots, and at the corner of the cantina was a hooded person, who took out a blue-bladed lightsaber and started helping the rest of the Jedi.

They blocked the laser shots 'til they got out the door. Then they all shut off their lightsabers and asked the hooded man who he was. And in a whisper he said, "follow me, and I'll tell you when we get out of town."

They followed the mysterious stranger 'til he stopped them at a home in the rocks. "Wait here," he whispered again. But when he came out, everyone had a huge smiles on their faces, especially Jack and Ahsoka. "Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka screamed, before going over and giving him a hug.

"Good to see you too, Ahsoka," he said. "Sorry about making you wait 'til we got here before I told you who I was. The thugs at that cantina have followed me home a few times."

"Oh that's fine," said Stryke.

"Is there anything you need?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Besides food and shelter, we'd like to know exactly all that's happened with the war," said Andrea.

"Long story, but I guess I have plenty of time to explain," said Obi-Wan. He took everyone to the living room of his house, and they all sat on a couch, some in chairs. "Everything that's happened so far probably started when Anakin's mother died. His anger took him over and he killed the entire Sand People camp, which started his journey to the Dark Side. But the most major started when the chancellor was kidnapped by General Grievous. We had a lightsaber duel with Count Dooku, and I was knocked unconscious. But Anakin killed Dooku for revenge for the loss of his arm, and because of the chancellor's orders.

"Later after that, the chancellor reveled to Anakin that he was the Sith Lord the Jedi Counsel had been looking for, so Master Windu went to arrest the chancellor. And I don't know how, but Anakin helped kill Master Windu, and that completed his journey to the Dark Side. And I'm guessing that the chancellor ordered the Clone Army since they've turned on the Jedi."

"Do you know anything about Vader's new apprentice?" asked Dahrikk.

"No, who is it?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Galen Marek," said Dahrikk. "And he's powerful. He killed Jim."

"Oh my, he must be powerful if he can break Jim's concentration," said Obi-Wan. "Did you see how he did it?"

"All I saw was Galen sticking his hand out and my dad grabbing his head and swinging it around like he had a horrible headache," said Jack.

"I see," said Obi-Wan. "A Master Alternator at the Dantooine enclave told me about that power. It creates a headache of magnitude that would kill a person, and at the same time causes the victim to focus on his or her most horrifying memories. And they can't focus on or see anything else. They call it Force Insanity."

"That explains why he got stabbed so easily," said Ahsoka.

"But we have a bigger problem," said Jack. "He took out my dad without breaking a sweat, so we have to take him out or any Jedi still alive will be destroyed."

"Assuming any of them are still alive," said Andrea.

"There are only five that I know of that are still alive," said Obi-Wan. "Shaak Ti, Luminara, and your cousins," he nodded at Aurora and Andrea, "Aryus and Avexus.

"Who's the fifth?" asked Stryke.

"Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan. "But he failed to destroy Darth Sidious and retired to exile, and I'm afraid he'd be opposed to helping you."

"We'll go there first and convince him that the Jedi haven't all been destroyed," said Ahsoka. "I'm sure he'll help us if enough of us rally together. You'll join us won't you, Master Kenobi?"

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," said Obi-Wan, "but I must stay here and watch over Anakin's son. I'm wondering if he's supposed to be the chosen one instead of Anakin."

"We won't ask you to abandon your duty, Obi-Wan," said Stryke, "but we'll need a little help. We need another ship in case Galen is chasing ours, and it'll be easy since it's an Empire cruiser. And we'll need food and supplies."

"I think we should travel to the other side of the planet to get the other ship," said Dahrikk. "That should keep Galen busy."

"Good idea," said Obi-Wan. "And it would be wiser to walk so we don't have to take the risk of them tracking a speeder. You can stay the night here so the children will be ready for the trip."

"Ok, sounds good," said Stryke.

* * *

Galen returned to the Death Star and reported the results of the battle to Darth Vader. Even though Jim was the only Jedi to fall, Vader seemed impressed by the battle's outcome. He ordered Galen to kneel before him, and activated his red-bladed lightsaber.

"You have proved yourself worthy, and met my expectations," said Vader. "You are now officially, Darth Starkiller, my apprentice." He rested his lightsaber blade on both of Galen's shoulders, but kept it up just enough to keep from burning Galen with the hot blade.

"Thank you, my master," said Starkiller.

"Rise," ordered Vader.

The two bounty hunters that helped with the battle entered the room, accompanied by two clone troopers, one of them Commander Rex. "Lord Vader," said Rex, "we've tracked the stolen ship to Tatooine."

"Good work, Commander," said Vader.

"What would you like done now, sir?" he asked.

"Ask my apprentice, Lord Starkiller," ordered Vader. "He is now in charge of the destroying all the Jedi in the Galaxy."

"Yes, Master," said Starkiller. "Rex, you and the bounty hunters search Tatooine for the Jedi, but keep hidden 'til ordered otherwise."

"Yes, Sir," said Rex. "May I request taking a small battalion of clones with us?"

"Permission granted," said Galen.

Rex did as ordered: got a small clone battalion, took some gunships to Tatooine, then started tracking the Jedi.

* * *

Even under the stress of protecting the kids from the Sith and bounty hunters, everyone slept well that night. Obi-Wan stayed up all night and kept watch so everyone could sleep 'til they woke up.

When they left, they walked across the mountains of Tatooine, defeated an ambush from Tuscan Raiders, and made it fifty miles by the end of the day. They camped out in the middle of the desert, and took shifts, keeping watch for more Tuscan Raiders.

The next day, they took off in the same direction as before. While walking, Obi-Wan asked about the battle.

"It was pretty intense," said Jack. "Me, Andrea, and Stryke went out and fought off the clones so my dad and the doc could secure Aurora's newborn and get him out of there. But some of the clones followed him and killed him and the baby."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aurora," said Obi-Wan. "Wait, where did the baby come from, and these kids?"

"Well, there's a place on…" Ahsoka started to say.

"I know that, Ahsoka," said Obi-Wan. "I meant who are the parents?"

"Me and Aurora," said Dahrikk.

"Well, be careful," said Obi-Wan. "If either of you were to die in combat, the other might not be able to control your anger toward the Sith. That's what happened to Anakin and probably Galen."

"We won't let that happen, Obi-Wan," said Aurora.

"Don't underestimate the temptation of the Dark Side," said Obi-Wan. "It'll be the biggest mistake of your life."

They continued across the mountains, and made at half way to their destination in a week and a half. But by lucky chance, Rex and the Bounty Hunters landed in the town they would arrive at the next day.

They went to the cantina to rest for a few minutes and get some food and drink. The bounty hunters were at the opposite end of the cantina, but they recognized the fugitive Jedi, and Rex recognized Obi-Wan thanks to all the work they did during the Clone Wars.

"Hey, Dando, should we engage them here?" asked Rex.

"No, wait," replied Dando. "Wait 'til they get into the desert. Then they can't get any help, and we won't have to clean their bodies."

"Ok, if you say so," said Rex.

After the Jedi got their drinks, and they started to leave, Dando signaled something to Dunta. Rex watched as Dunta walked over to the Jedi, and in Gran language asked where they were heading.

"I'd rather not say," said Obi-Wan.

"I have a speeder that can get you wherever you're going faster," said Dunta, still speaking his own language.

"No, thank you," said Obi-Wan. "But thanks for the offer."

Dunta put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders acting friendly, but actually putting a micro-sized tracking device on his cape. "I won't force you to buy it, but you should consider looking at it. It's a great deal, you can't refuse it."

"We are refusing it, now beat it," snapped Ahsoka.

"Calm down, Ahsoka," said Obi-Wan. "We thank you for your offer put we must leave. We have to get to Anchor Head before the end of the month, or we're in deep trouble."

"Ok, come by if you change your mind," said Dunta.

Obi-Wan left the cantina with the rest of the group and headed to the east, back the way they came.

"Master Kenobi, we're going back the way we came," said Ahsoka.

"I know, we're trying to trick them," said Obi-Wan. "For all we know they could be Vader's bounty hunters."

"Not likely," said Stryke. "They couldn't have gotten this far ahead of us this quickly."

They walked for a mile to the east, then they turned north and went a half mile, then went back west. They were long past the city they stopped at, up in a mountainous area, when Andrea realized something. "Uh, Obi-Wan," she said.

"Yes dear," he replied.

"Anchor Head IS this way," she said.

Just as she said that, everyone heard the engine of a gunship coming from behind a hill they just climbed over. "Oh, no," said Obi-Wan. "Get the kids out of here, me and Jack will hold them off." Obi-Wan and Jack both activated their lightsabers, Jack using his father's orange-bladed saber.

"Ahsoka, catch," he yelled, as he threw his old lightsaber to her.

Obi-Wan and Jack stood in battle poses, ready to face the gunship. It flew above the hill and saw Obi-Wan and Jack. Dando ordered the clones to fire on the Jedi, and all seven clones, including Rex started firing. Obi-Wan and Jack blocked all the shots with their lightsabers as the gunship flew by. One of the lasers Jack hit flew into a clone's shoulder, which made him fall back and knock another clone out of the ship, causing him to fall to his doom, at the bottom of the mountain. Dando ordered the pilot to turn around so they could attempt another assault, but Obi-Wan and Jack were able to block all the shots again.

They turned around again but didn't fire. "Close the blast shields," ordered Dando. The pilot closed the shields. "Now fire a rocket at those Jedi." The pilot locked Obi-Wan and Jack on the ships targeting computer and fired a missile. It came within feet of exploding on the Jedi, but Obi-Wan used the Force to push it back toward the gunship. The pilot saw the missile and fired several lasers at it 'til he hit it and caused an explosion.

"Never mind them, get in front of the others, and open the blast shields," ordered Dando. The pilot opened the shields and flew ahead. They passed the other five Jedi, but on the way past, the clones fired on them again. But Stryke, Dahrikk and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers and blocked all the shots while Aurora and Andrea ran with the kids. The pilot shot two shots from the gunship's cannons at the three Jedi, which were too heavy to be blocked by a lightsaber, and knocked Ahsoka off the cliff. But she jumped off the cliff she was falling next to, then jumped off another on the other side and landed on the ground safely. But then the gunship went toward Aurora and Andrea, and the clones fired at Aurora, Andrea, and the kids. Aurora and Andrea activated their lightsabers and blocked all the shots.

The gunship passed them and pulled a U-turn, and came back, firing its main blaster cannons. Andrea and Aurora each grabbed a kid and jumped away from the shots, and landed on both sides of the rocks. They each told the kid they had to stay hidden 'til they destroyed the ship.

Obi-Wan, Jack, Stryke, and Dahrikk all met with Aurora and Andrea to finish the battle. The gunship made another U-turn and came back toward the Jedi, and fired the main cannons at them again. They all jumped out of the way of the shots, and regrouped while the ship turned around again for another assault.

"Dahrikk, follow me," said Stryke. He led Dahrikk to a thick rock, that was about as thick as two lightsaber blades. They stood in each side of the rock and used the Force to sense where each other stabbed the rock with their lightsabers, so they could cut a hole in the rock. When they finished cutting, Stryke used the Force to push the section of rock out and then he picked it up and threw it at the gunship, taking out the left wing. The ship fell to the rock and rolled twice, only causing a few dents, but only killing the pilot. The bounty hunters and clones all got out of the ship. The clones stood and shot at the Jedi while Rex and the bounty hunters started climbing down the side of the cliff.

All the Jedi stood and blocked all the shots the clones fired, and started to kill a few of the clones. Rex and the bounty hunters walked around the mountain to three separate points and started to climb the mountain. They got to the top just as the Jedi finished off the last of the clones. They waited on the side for the right time to strike, and were quiet enough that the Jedi couldn't hear them. They all stood in silence, hearing nothing but the humming of their lightsaber blades.

Dando found a spot where the Jedi weren't looking and saw his chance, so he rose himself over the edge of the rock and shot at Andrea, hitting her in the shoulder. He shot again, but Obi-Wan hit the shot with his lightsaber, and it flew back into Dando's shoulder, making him fall off the mountain to his doom.

Dunta was on another side of the mountain, ready to fire at Aurora, but Dahrikk sensed him, and used the Force to throw him to his doom, a mile away from the base of the mountain. But Rex was still on the side of the mountain, getting ready for his chance to strike. He saw Aurora standing with her back toward him, and was ready to shoot when he felt a white-hot heat going through his back, after hearing a lightsaber activation. And when he turned his head, he saw Ahsoka, holding a lightsaber through his back. "Now you know what its like to be stabbed in the back, traitor," she said to Rex before pulling the lightsaber out of his body. When she did, Rex's dead body fell to the bottom of the mountain, and Ahsoka climbed back to the top.

Stryke was examining the remains of the gunship while the other Jedi helped Ahsoka to the top of the rock. "Hey, everyone," he yelled, "if we reattach the wings the ship can still fly."

"Good, I'll fly you all the space port and then fly back here and destroy the ship. That should throw the Sith off a little."

"Good idea," said Jack.

Obi-Wan used the Force to move the two ship wings into position, and Jack and Andrea welded them onto the ship with their lightsabers. They did as they planned, and had Obi-Wan fly them to the Anchor Head space port, which was much closer than the one they originally were going to.

"Thank you so much for your help, Master Kenobi," said Ahsoka, while giving Obi-Wan a hug.

"My pleasure, Ahsoka," he said. "Good bye, and may the Force be with you all." He took off in the gunship, and destroyed it at the site of the battle, and walked the rest of the way home as planned, and everyone else hitched a ride with a freighter heading for Dantooine.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

STARKILLER WALKED ONTO THE bridge to his master, and kneeled before him. "General Rex found the Jedi on Tatooine," he said, "but I regret to say that he was killed along with his battalion and the bounty hunters."

"Did you give them the order to engage the Jedi?" asked Vader.

"The bounty hunters guaranteed me that they would defeat the Jedi, so I gave them permission to engage when they got the chance," said Starkiller. "But we had some scouts in the cantina of a town they stopped at earlier, and they tracked the gunship going to Anchor Head. They called another bounty hunter in Anchor Head who said they were aided by Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"My old Master," said Vader. "I forgot he even survived the war."

"Would you like me to destroy him on my way to Dantooine?" asked Starkiller.

"No, he's too powerful for you to challenge now," said Vader. "Go strait to Dantooine. Take General Cody and his clone battalion, and find the two scouts you sent to Tatooine. When you find the Jedi, kill all of them on sight."

"Yes, Master," said Starkiller.

He flew to another clone dreadnaught, and found General Cody. They set a course for Dantooine, but the Jedi had already arrived a week before Starkiller even got his orders. He ordered the dreadnaught to fly to Dantooine at regular cruising speed, while he took a smaller fighter to the planet to find the Jedi.

After a week of searching the planet, the six Jedi finally found Dantooine's Jedi Enclave. As they expected, Order 66 had caused the enclave to be destroyed, but thankfully all the Jedi bodies were buried in a field next to the enclave, and had tombstones for all of them.

"Why do they have a grave yard for the dead Jedi here, but on Corrusaunt, they just threw them into a trash ship?" asked Ahsoka.

"This planet respects the Jedi more than any planet in the galaxy," said Stryke. "The locals must've cleaned out the enclave and buried all the Jedi."

"I sense that the Force is strong here," said Andrea.

"Let me check it out," said Jack. "The rest of you wait here and come in if I yell for you."

Jack held his lightsaber in his hands as he walked into the enclave's doors. The others watched as he disappeared into the darkness. After a few minutes, they heard Jack yell "help" from inside the enclave. Stryke, Dahrikk and Ahsoka turned on their lightsabers and ran in after Jack, but were surprised to see him laughing at them. "Joking," he said.

"You're a dick," said Dahrikk.

"Sorry," said Jack. "This is all I found in here."

Out of the shadows walked Shaak Ti, Luminara, Aryus, and Avexus. "Hello, fellow Jedi," said Shaak Ti.

"Hi," replied Stryke.

"Aurora, Andrea, it's only our Jedi friends," yelled Jack.

"Damn it, Jack, you scared us," said Aurora.

"Sorry," said Jack.

"Why don't you come in?" said Luminara. "We have plenty of rooms for you all to sleep in, but two pairs of you will have to bunk with each other."

"Me and Aurora will bunk, and our kids can stay with us also," said Dahrikk.

"Kids?" asked Aryus.

"Long story," said Aurora with an embarrassed look.

"We still need two of you to bunk," said Shaak Ti.

Jack whispered something to Ahsoka, and she whispered a reply. "We will," said Jack.

"Ok," said Luminara. "But no 'inappropriate activities.'"

"Deal," said Ahsoka. But her and Jack were both having some ideas about the "activity" because they had both been in love since Jack rescued her during the Clone Wars.

"But why the lack of rooms?" asked Aurora.

"We'll explain after you've made yourselves at home," said Shaak Ti.

Everyone went to their rooms and set down all the stuff they had left, which were only a few blankets for the beds that needed to be washed, since they were used as beds in the wilderness. They all stacked their lightsabers on some shelves that were in the rooms, then, after a few hours of getting comfortable and washing blankets, they all went to the enclaves mess hall for dinner, and discovered about twenty young Jedi children, fifteen teenage Jedi, seven boys, and eight girls, and one other male Jedi in his early twenties. They found Luminara and the others and went to sit with them, after getting their dinner.

"So how do you keep this a secret with the Sith roaming around?" asked Jack.

"They haven't been here since they destroyed everyone at the enclave, so we figured this would be a good spot for us to train any Force-sensitive children we found," answered Luminara.

"How did you get away from the clones on Kashyyyk?" asked Ahsoka.

"Master Yoda has a connection to all Jedi through the Force," said Luminara. "And when Order 66 was executed, he felt the deaths of every Jedi that fell to the order. And I was close enough to him that I could feel the same thing, and he used the Force to warn me that the clones were about to turn, so I told the Wookies to retreat and I fled to Korriban, where I met Shaak Ti."

"After a year of hiding, we went to all the Core Worlds and found as many Force-Sensitive children as we could, and brought all of them here," said Shaak Ti. "From then on, we trained them so that when we have a chance, we'll be able to rebel against the Empire, and bring back the Republic."

"But all the senators agreed to the formation of the Empire," said Aurora. "Obi-Wan said they did."

"They did, but the Sith will break their trust in time," said Shaak Ti.

"Speaking of the Sith, we better be on the watch for Vader's new apprentice," said Jack. "He found us on Csilla after we hid for six years, and on Tatooine not two weeks later. So I can sure as hell guarantee that he'll find us here."

"Well, maybe now you can tell me why you're a mother, Aurora," said Aryus.

"Ok," said Aurora. "Me and Dahrikk were married during the Clone Wars. "Nobody knew except Andrea. But we were sent on a mission a few weeks after the war started and got stranded on the planet during the whole war. While we were there, me and Dahrikk had a little privacy, so…"

"Ok, far enough," said Aryus.

"But we can't worry about that part of the Jedi Code right now," said Aurora.

"Don't say that," snapped Shaak Ti. "The Jedi Code is…"

"She's right," Luminara interrupted. "If we are being hunted by the Sith we can't be worrying about her disobeying a small rule like that."

"But that's the reason Anakin turned to the Dark Side," said Avexus. "And why Padme died."

"They haven't completed their training and they've made it this far, so they'll be a big help to us," said Luminara. "They just have to learn how to control their emotions."

"But we need to be prepared for an attack," said Avexus. "So we'll need to gather all the students here that can handle the Force well enough to fight."

"None of them can," said Shaak Ti. "They have come very far in their training, considering 80 percent of them started late, but they can't face a Sith Lord in combat."

"What about that big guy over there?" asked Jack.

"That's Sha Carom," said Shaak Ti. "He was about to be admitted into this enclave 'til the clones attacked. But he is well trained and could prove useful."

"Well yeah, three hot guys is better than two," said Ahsoka.

"Two," asked Jack.

"Yeah, you and Dahrikk," said Ahsoka.

"Ok, then," said Jack.

"What about me?" said Stryke.

"Oh, don't cry," said Dahrikk.

"What's everyone talking about?" asked Carom, after walking to the table.

"Ahsoka's talking about her crush on you," said Stryke.

"Hey, I'm in love with Jack, not him," she said, pointing at Kyle.

"Oh well, I'll find someone by myself," said Carom.

"Hey, we're getting off subject," said Shaak Ti.

"Oh sorry," said Jack.

"What subject?" asked Carom.

"We were talking about having you help us against the Sith," said Luminara.

"Oh, then Sha Carom at your service," he said.

"Is everyone finished eating?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Yeah," said Jack, after looking at everyone's plate.

"Put away your trays and come with me," she ordered.

Everyone cleaned off their plates and followed Shaak Ti to a storage room in the back of the enclave. Shaak Ti opened a closet stuffed with the lightsabers of the Jedi that were slaughtered during the attack. "Chose a lightsaber," said Shaak Ti. "Any kind, we've got every combo imaginable."

"I'll take an orange saber, and go with duel," said Stryke. Shaak Ti handed him a lightsaber with a plain straight handle and orange blade.

"Oh, Ahsoka, I have the perfect pair of lightsabers that'll fit your fighting style," said Shaak Ti. She pulled out two lightsabers that had the similar handles, and green blades. "They belonged to Asajj Ventress when she was a Jedi and they lock into a staff."

"Ventress was a Jedi?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes," said Luminara. "She was discovered by a Jedi after her family was murdered, and then the Jedi was murdered and she fell to the Dark Side."

Ahsoka activated the two lightsabers and examined them. "They'll do," she said.

"I want a blue staff," said Dahrikk. He handed Shaak Ti his blue lightsaber. "And this one's for one of the twins when they become Apprentices."

"I'll take a green staff," said Aurora.

"You're copying me, aren't you?" asked Aryus.

"You have a green staff?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah, and Vex has a blue staff," said Aryus.

"Then I'll take a purple lightsaber to go with my blue," said Andrea. Shaak Ti handed her a purple lightsaber.

"Jack?" asked Luminara.

"Actually you might want this one, Jack," said Ahsoka. She handed him his dad's lightsaber.

Awestruck, Jack took the lightsaber and activated the orange blade. "Thank you, Ahsoka," said Jack. "When I face Galen I want a fair duel, so I'll stick with one saber." He then handed his old blue one to Shaak Ti who put it in the closet.

"Don't get hooked on revenge, Jack," said Ahsoka. "We've lost two Jedi to the Dark Side, we can't lose another."

"Ahsoka's right, Jack," said Shaak Ti. "Don't get obsessed with revenge."

"I won't," said Jack.

Starkiller landed a few miles away from the academy, and ordered his Astromech Droid to contact Vader. "What is it?" asked Vader.

"I tracked the Jedi to Dantooine," Starkiller replied.

"Good job, my apprentice," said Vader. "I'll order your dreadnaught to take the clones to you. When you find the Jedi, kill them on sight."

"Yes, master." The droid dropped the call. "Hover the ship above the planet," he ordered the droid. "When the dreadnaught gets here, show them to this spot. I'll lead the Jedi to this vicinity.

Vader contacted Darth Sidious immediately after speaking to Starkiller. "Yes, Lord Vader?" said Sidious.

"Starkiller has found the Jedi, and his dreadnaught is on its way to Dantooine," said Vader.

"Good, good," said Sidious. "A group of clones found a young Twi'lek Sith on Korriban, and brought her here to serve the Empire. Her name is Talon. She is strong in the Dark Side of the Force, and will prove useful in destroying the Jedi."

"I'll send her with Starkiller's dreadnaught to Dantooine so she may aid him."

"Proceed, Lord Vader."

Talon was flown to the dreadnaught and the clone troopers stood to great her. But under their helmets, they were staring hard at her. She had a full body figure, and dressed in only a bikini top and really short shorts, with boots that went to her knees. The dreadnaught blasted into hyperspace and made it to Dantooine in only two days.

Galen climbed rocks and cliffs trying to get to the enclave. After three days of traveling, he finally made it to where the enclave was in sight, but still at least three miles away, and it was already dark, so he rested for the night, ready to fight in the morning.

The Jedi had rested also and were ready for fighting also. During the last three days they'd been training with each other to be ready for combat. They'd spend the day lightsaber dueling against each other and destroying training orbs.

On the morning of the fourth day, Starkiller and the Jedi woke up, and could sense that they were both close to each other. The Jedi all got their lightsabers and met in the mess hall.

"We can all sense that one of the Sith is close," said Shaak Ti. "I'll stay behind and watch the academy, the rest of you go find him."

"Yes, Master," replied all the others. They left the enclave and started walking to the east, where they could sense the Dark Side Force energy, but it kept moving away.

At one point, Jack was able to sense who it was. "It's Galen," he yelled to everyone. At this point he started to run over all the rocks, which was harder since they had gotten to an extremely mountainous area of Dantooine. He jumped on and off rocks as fast as he can, using the Force as much as he could to help him get over all the rocks. Starkiller could sense that he was coming and did the same thing.

At one point, Jack was stopped by a huge cliff that he couldn't jump off of. But he saw Starkiller at the bottom. He had walked down the hill and used the Force to turn it into a 5,000 foot cliff.

Jack was about to jump when Ahsoka grabbed his shoulder. He turned and she was looking at him with a worried look in her eyes. He turned and went with everyone else after Luminara told them there was another route around the cliff. While they went, they got far enough they couldn't sense the clones landing on the planet, or that Talon was with them.

When the gunship carrying her landed, she exited and walked over to Starkiller. "Who the hell are you?" asked Starkiller. "I asked Lord Vader for clones, not a hooker." The remark earned Starkiller a slap that left a red mark on the side of his face.

"You better watch yourself," she told him. "I carry a lightsaber. And it's red like a true Sith should have."

"I'll get a red one when this one expires," he said.

"I carry a spare," said Talon, "so when it does, you can use it."

"Wow, generous."

"Don't get used to it. Now where are the Jedi?"

"They went around the cliff. We can ambush them if we hurry."

"Sanjay, take your battalion up that mountain and ambush the Jedi," ordered Talon.

"I meant us."

"You have your way, I have mine."

"Then what is your way?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

The clones climbed the mountains and found the Jedi, almost half way to where Talon and Starkiller were. Sanjay sent a hand signal, and the first row of the battalion spread out. They charged their blasters and walked up the mountain. "On your command," whispered a few clones. Jack heard them, and signaled the others to be ready.

"Now," whispered Sanjay. When he did, everyone started shooting, but the Jedi all turned on their lightsabers and blocked all the shots.

Using the Force to find all the clones, Jack rolled down through the bushes on the left side of the path and stabbed several of the clones through the stomach. Ahsoka jumped onto the trees on the right side and ricocheted the laser shots back into the heads of all the clones. When they finished all of them off, they jumped back onto the path.

Starkiller and Talon could sense that they destroyed the clones. "Now what?" asked Starkiller.

"Now we go after them," said Talon.

"Why didn't we go the first time, and save the clones?"

"I have my reasons."

Starkiller just went with Talon, hoping she knew what she was doing. She walked up the hill, and spied on the Jedi from under a bush. The Jedi didn't sense her because she knew a Force power to disguise herself. She also knew a Force power to trick Avexus, who was walking in the back, to hear something and turn to look. The rest of the Jedi walked ahead while Avexus stopped to look. When she ducked down, Talon used the Force to jump and catch Avexus, and hold her down.

They wrestled for a few minutes 'til Avexus broke free. She was about to yell for help before Talon shoved her down a mountain hill, and jumped after her.

Avexus landed on the bottom of the hill, jumped up and activated her lightsaber staff. Talon jumped after her and turned on her lightsaber, which was only a single-sided. When she landed, she slammed her saber on Avexus's saber. They held the position for a few seconds and pushed each other away.

Avexus charged at Talon, and the two started clashing lightsabers violently. Talon held her lightsaber on one of Avexus's staff blades, so Avexus pushed and swung the other blade at Talon's legs. Talon jumped over Avexus and swung down. Avexus blocked the hit and swung at Talon's legs again, but Talon blocked the swing. Then she blocked the other side of Avexus's staff when Avexus tried to get Talon's other leg.

Luminara heard the faint clash of sabers as Avexus and Talon slammed theirs together. So she used the Force to strengthen the sound. "Everyone, Avexus is in trouble," she yelled. Everyone was surprised since they never noticed she disappeared. Aryus ran faster than everyone else, and jumped down a cliff for a shortcut.

Talon locked sabers with Avexus again, and after a few seconds, used the Force to push her off another cliff. Aryus activated one of her saber staff's blades and clashed it on Talon's blade. Talon pushed her off and she fell right next to the edge of the cliff. Talon swung down at Aryus, but Aryus brought her saber up and blocked the hit. Then activated her other blade and tried to swing it at Talon's side, but Talon turned and kicked her off the cliff.

Ahsoka had followed Aryus down the cliff, and saw her fall. So she jumped down at Talon and kicked her down the cliff. Talon pulled out a second lightsaber that she had hidden behind her back, and she stabbed its blade into the cliff to slow her fall. Ahsoka did the same thing, and the two started to fight while sliding down the cliff. They both landed at the same time, but Aryus and Avexus had disappeared.

Ahsoka and Talon pulled their lightsabers out of the cliff, and started dueling again, both with two lightsabers. Ahsoka was walking toward Talon, forcing her near a short five foot cliff. Talon noticed how short the cliff was, so she did a back flip off it to get away from Ahsoka and prepare another attack.

Ahsoka did a front flip and landed on the other side of Talon, then turned around and swung her right lightsaber at Talon. Talon blocked it with both of her lightsabers, and Ahsoka swung her other lightsaber at Talon's head. Talon took one of her lightsabers and blocked Ahsoka's swing. Then they both swung and engaged all four of their sabers in a saber lock. They twisted their lightsabers around and when they stopped, Ahsoka hit Talon between her eye and nose with her elbow.

Talon looked down and rubbed her face in pain, while Ahsoka charged and swung her right lightsaber down at Talon. Talon turned over and blocked the swing, and in a split second, blocked another hit from Ahsoka's other lightsaber. They locked sabers for a few more seconds and twisted then around, and after pushing Talon's lightsabers out of the way, Ahsoka brought hers forward and stabbed at Talon, but she moved out of the way. Ahsoka watched her move, and swung both of her lightsabers at Talon. She then connected her two lightsabers and twirled them like a staff. Talon charged at Ahsoka, and Ahsoka blocked her attempted swing. Then she started forcing Talon back toward another cliff. When they stopped, they locked sabers, and stared at each other for about twenty seconds. Talon gained a little strength and pushed Ahsoka back, but Ahsoka kicked Talon onto a rock. Talon rolled off the rock, then into a waterfall that was right next to the rock. And she screamed as the waterfall took her to the bottom of the river.

Ahsoka shut off her lightsabers and walked away after she watched Talon disappear into the water. Jack ran up to Ahsoka with his lightsaber activated. "Where is he?" he asked Ahsoka.

"He was a she, she looked like a prostitute, and she is also dead," said Ahsoka.

Jack walked over to the waterfall, knowing that that's where Ahsoka pushed Talon. "That fall wouldn't kill her," said Jack. "Keep watch for her."

"Where are the others?"

"I told them to go on, I'd catch up with you, and we'd meet them back at the top of the mountain. And that way's safer, so we'll go that way," he said pointing at a hill a little way from the waterfall. They started walking up the hill, and when they were gone, Talon pulled herself out of the water and contacted Starkiller on her COM link.

"Starkiller, I've separated four of the Jedi, you take care of the other five," she told him.

"Do I kill them?" asked Starkiller.

"Only if you have the chance, but our main goal is to separate all of them, and we'll pick them off one at a time."

"Ah, good plan. When I get them separated I'll meet you back here."

"Ok," said Talon, before her and Starkiller walked off.

Starkiller was about to start looking for the Jedi, when he heard them coming toward him. He ducked under the bush and watched for the last few Jedi, which were Dahrikk, Aurora, and Andrea. He used the Force to push all three of them down a hill, which wasn't as steep as the hill Avexus fell down.

Aurora landed first and activated her lightsaber, then Dahrikk landed next to her, and Andrea next to him, and Aurora also activated both blades on her lightsaber staff, and Andrea activated both lightsabers. Then Starkiller landed and activated his lightsaber. All four of them walked apart from each other, all walking in a circle, and staring at each other.

"Feel free to surrender, traitor," said Dahrikk, "you're outnumbered."

"You'd betray the Jedi if you could have the power the Dark Side has given me," said Starkiller. "I've got the power to destroy all of you Jedi, and if I keep gaining power at this rate, I'll overthrow Vader and Sidious and rule the empire myself."

"Then Galen is for sure gone," said Dahrikk.

"You're right, I'm now known as Darth Starkiller. Now, let's dance." He charged at the three Jedi and clashed with Dahrikk. Aurora swung at Starkiller, but he blocked it, and then turned and blocked a hit from Andrea. Then he clashed with Dahrikk, Aurora, and Andrea, again, and repeated the pattern three times over.

After hitting with Dahrikk the third time, he hit with Andrea, then blocked a swing from Aurora, and then from Dahrikk. Then he swung at Aurora, and she blocked the swing, then he swung and blocked another swing from Andrea. He swung at Dahrikk, and Dahrikk blocked it. Then Starkiller turned and blocked a swing from Andrea, then blocked another swing from Aurora, and another from Dahrikk.

Starkiller swung his lightsaber in a circle, hitting with Aurora, Dahrikk, then Andrea. He locked sabers with Andrea, twisted hers around in a circle, then started pushing at her. He glanced back after a few moments and watched Dahrikk start to charge at him. He pushed Andrea down a slightly steeper hill, and turned and hit sabers with Dahrikk.

Starkiller and Dahrikk hit sabers several times before Starkiller turned and blocked a swing from Aurora. Then he twisted in a circle and hit with Dahrikk, and swung over Dahrikk's head and blocked a swing from Aurora. Then he turned and hit with Dahrikk a few times, and swung at Aurora. Then he hit with Dahrikk, and used the Force to push him out of the way. Then he turned and hit with Aurora a few times, before using the Force to push her off the hill.

Dahrikk was angered by watching Aurora fall, so he jumped up and started a flurry of swings at Starkiller. Starkiller blocked every one of Dahrikk's swings, but was being forced back. When Starkiller got cornered at the side of a cliff, him and Dahrikk locked sabers, and Dahrikk glared at Starkiller with an angry stare.

"Good, Dahrikk, give into your anger," said Starkiller. "With the power of the Dark Side, you can protect your whole family, and they won't ever suffer again."

"Never," yelled Dahrikk before pushing Starkiller off the cliff. After watching Starkiller land at the bottom of the mountain, he walked over to where Aurora and Andrea had climbed up the cliff. He walked over and helped them onto the top of the cliff.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before he gets to the top of the cliff," said Dahrikk.

They climbed to the top of the hill, but Shaak Ti and Luminara had disappeared. Talon had climbed out of the river and ambushed them, and they were lost at the bottom of the mountain, after Talon pushed them down and abandoned the fight.

Jack and Ahsoka were lost also, since everyone had turned back earlier, so they kept going forward, hoping to find where everyone went. Ahsoka could later sense a flicker of Light Force energy at the bottom of the mountain. "Jack, I can sense some Force energy at the bottom of the mountain, so maybe they were ambushed too," she said.

"We better go there then," said Jack. "If they aren't here, they must be down there." They both started down the hill on a path that was already made in the mountain side, but only made it half way by dark. And to top that off, they still had a lot of places to look for everyone else. Luminara and Shaak Ti were lost in the forest, Aryus and Avexus at the bottom of the other side of the mountain, and Dahrikk, Aurora, and Andrea halfway between the top and bottom of the mountain.

Jack walked out of the forest with some tree branches, vines, and some leaves, a few hours after him and Ahsoka chose a spot to camp. He used his lightsaber to slice the branches into the right shape for a bed, and used the vines to weave them together. He had a layer of leaves laying on the bottom of the bed, then layered ten sets of leaves on the bottom. Then after sewing a top layer onto the top of the bed, he gave it to Ahsoka so she could sleep on it. Then he used a Kath Hound's skin to make her a blanket. Then he laid on the ground with nothing, since he didn't have the materials or time to make his own bed.

"Wait, what about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Cold doesn't bother me." But after a few hours into the night, Ahsoka was awaken by the sound of Jack shivering. And his hair had collected frost.

"Hey, you're going to freeze to death, come sleep with me," she said.

"Th…th…th…than…thanks," Jack said, shivering. He cuddled up next to Ahsoka and covered up with the Kath skin blanket.

"Why didn't you collect stuff for your own bed?" she asked him.

"The only tree where I could get leaves big enough only had enough for one bed. And I only found one Kath Hound, so no blanket either."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. This bed's big enough for both of us.

The next morning, he woke up, and the frost had left his hair wet. Ahsoka woke up a few moments later and turned over toward Jack. "See, cold does bother you," she said.

"Only that temperature of cold," said Jack.

"Your Kath skin blanket did a miracle for you, look how it thawed you out."

"That wasn't just the blanket. I think part is the hot, and very kind girl next to me."

Ahsoka blushed at Jack's comment, then pulled his head over and started kissing him. Jack returned the kiss, and started holding Ahsoka on the back of her head. They laid down on the bed while they kissed, and Ahsoka started to rub Jacks back. Jack started touching Ahsoka by her collarbone, and his thumb touched the scar where Vader had stabbed her. She immediately stopped kissing Jack and stood up, with a frightened look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

Ahsoka looked down at the scar. "We can't start this right now," she said. "Galen and that whore are still roaming around."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Jack. "Let's go."

Jack and Ahsoka started walking on the path they were on the day before. After a few hours of walking, they found no traces of anyone. They could sense Luminara and Shaak Ti a little better, but still couldn't find exactly where they were.

Jack had spent the last hour yelling for them, but they didn't here him, since they were so far away. "Jack, rest your voice," said Ahsoka.

"Ok," said Jack. "I'm getting sick of yelling anyway."

"You're not the only one sick of it," said Ahsoka.

"I'm glad he did yell, or else we wouldn't have found you two," said Dahrikk, startling Jack and Ahsoka.

"Damn, Dahrikk, you scared us," said Jack.

"Sorry," said Dahrikk. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know, why do you think I was yelling for them for?" said Jack.

Dahrikk, Aurora, and Andrea jumped onto the path Ahsoka and Jack were walking on, and they all started walking, keeping an eye out for any of the others. After walking and talking for a few hours, Aurora heard a faint yelling. She used Force Sense to amplify the noise, which sounded like Luminara yelling all of their names.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Jack could see a green blade slicing through the trees, and told everyone he could see Luminara. He ran into the forest and activated his lightsaber to cut down all the branches and vines in the way.

"Luminara, Shaak Ti, we're here," he yelled.

"Jack? Wait there," she said.

Jack backed up a few feet so he wouldn't get cut by Luminara's lightsaber. "Thank God, you're alive," said Shaak Ti, counting everyone who was there. "We're missing Stryke, Aryus, and Avexus still."

"No, just Avexus, and Stryke," said Aryus walking up behind everyone.

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Ahsoka.

"We got separated when you interrupted our lightsaber duel," said Aryus.

"You and Vex were having a Lightsaber duel?" asked Dahrikk.

"No, it was me and her against some red-skinned Twi'lek chick," said Aryus. "Me and Avexus went separate directions by accident."

"We better quit standing here," said Jack. "Galen and whoever that Sith hooker was are still out there, and Avexus won't be able to stand up to them alone."

Everyone climbed back to the path Jack and Ahsoka were on and started to walk in the same direction, and all the Jedi sensed for Avexus. But instead of walking for a few hours like before, they walked for several days. Then the days turned into a week, and they were still on the same path, but they had turned and traveled back for a while after a few days of that week.

On the second day of the next week when the group stopped for the night, Aryus went out to find some food, which Jack had to go do later, since Aryus didn't return. The group continued for a while, sensing for Avexus, Aryus and Stryke, and that search turned into another week also.

"What could've happened to Aryus and Avexus?" asked Aurora.

"We would've heard lightsaber smacks if she was fighting Galen," said Andrea.

"Starkiller," said Dahrikk. "He's earned his Sith name."

"Whatever, we need to find them fast," said Jack.

"I'll go look for them," said Aurora. "They should be around in the forest."

"No, we can't lose anymore of us," said Jack.

"I'll be fine, I'll take Andrea with me," said Aurora.

"Why not me?" asked Dahrikk. "I'm your husband."

"And you're a father," said Aurora. "I want you to be with the kids if I don't make it."

"I'm going, Aurora," said Dahrikk. "And if you want someone to stay with the kids if one of us doesn't make it, it should be you who stays."

"He's right, Aurora," said Jack. "My dad was my best friend, but he had a lot of trouble raising me without my mom their. And she died when I was six, the same age your kids are now."

"But you're fine now," said Aurora.

"But the stress was too much for him most of the time," said Jack. "And it was only me. You have twins."

"I'll be fine," said Aurora. "I won't be out any later than sunset."

"Fine, but you better be back by sunset," said Dahrikk.

"I will, I promise," said Aurora. "C'mon Andrea."

They went into the forest, but ended up getting lost, and caught in the pitch black darkness of the night. Andrea turned on one half of her lightsaber to light the path. But hidden in the bushes where they couldn't see was a surprise.

Starkiller was quietly sneaking around in the bushes with Talon, waiting for the right time to ambush the two girls. He crawled out in front of them and when a small flicker of light from Andrea's lightsaber caught a small glimpse of him.

He jumped up and activated his lightsaber, and Andrea activated the other blade on her lightsaber. They started dueling when Talon jumped out and engaged Aurora in a duel. They fought for a few minutes before Talon and Starkiller shut off their lightsabers and hid in the bushes. Scared, Andrea and Aurora stood back to back and started twirling their lightsabers in circles to protect their front and back sides. But Starkiller saw them twirling the lightsabers, so he asked Talon for another spare she had, crawled up right beside the girls, aimed the lightsabers forward, and pushed the buttons to activate the blades.

* * *

After hearing the lightsaber duel, Dahrikk had been running frantically through the forest. About an hour after daybreak, he found Stryke, sitting next to Andrea and Aurora's dead bodies. Dahrikk collapsed in tears after seeing his wife, laying lifelessly on the ground. He desperately grabbed Aurora and held her in his arms. "Damn it, damn it, no, don't go Aurora," he screamed in pain. He started breaking into tears more than before, and started hugging Aurora's lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry," said Stryke. "I tried to get here in time, but all those damn trees were in the way."

Dahrikk rose his head a little and wiped the tears from his eyes, then after bringing his hand down, saw Starkiller's green Jedi lightsaber laying in the bush. "Alright, it's time for him to pay for all this bloodshed," said Dahrikk in an angry voice. He got up to start looking for Starkiller when Stryke grabbed his shoulder.

"Dahrikk, you can't face him alone, and not at all when you're angry," said Stryke.

"Jack taught me several ways to control my anger when facing an enemy, I won't betray the Jedi."

"I can sense how angry you are, and a simple anger management exercise won't reject the temptation of the Dark Side."

"I'm going, now either join me or get out of my way."

Stryke activated his yellow lightsaber and held it in front of Dahrikk. "I chose to keep you here 'til you get over Aurora's death a lot more."

"And in saying that, you've chosen to stay the hell out," said Dahrikk. He used the Force to push Stryke against a tree, knocking him out, then started walking farther into the forest to find Starkiller.

After a few hours, Dahrikk found a clear meadow in the forest. He walked underneath a giant tree, not knowing that Starkiller was in the tree waiting for him.

When Dahrikk got into sight, Starkiller jumped out of the tree, turned on the red lightsaber he stole from Talon, and slammed it onto Dahrikk's staff. They locked sabers there for a few moments. "You're going to pay for killing my wife, traitor?" asked Dahrikk.

"And like her, you're going to die by the hand of a true Sith," said Starkiller.

They pushed each other away and Dahrikk charged at Starkiller. Starkiller swung his saber down on Dahrikk's, then Dahrikk started swinging his saber left and right, hoping one of the blades would hit Starkiller, but Starkiller blocked all of the swings. Starkiller stopped Dahrikk's random swinging by twisting their sabers around in a half-circle.

Then he swung up and hit the top blade of Dahrikk's staff, then down and hit the bottom, then repeated the pattern a few more times before twisting Dahrikk's saber out of the way, then jamming his elbow into Dahrikk's head and stomach.

Dahrikk stepped back a few feet to recover from the pain and start fighting again. After looking up, he swung the bottom of his lightsaber at Starkiller, but he blocked it. Starkiller then twisted Dahrikk's lightsaber about a quarter of a circle before twisting around and twisting the other side of Dahrikk's saber the other way. Then to finish off the move, he twisted his own saber around and cut off one of Dahrikk's blades.

Dahrikk swung the other blade at Starkiller, and started a saber lock. "You're doomed, Dahrikk," said Starkiller. "You're going to die just like your freakin' wife."

This comment made Dahrikk yell, then push Starkiller's lightsaber up. He charged at Starkiller, swinging frantically, and hoping that one of his swings would hit him. After forcing Starkiller back about fifty feet, Dahrikk took another swing, which Starkiller missed, costing him his lightsaber.

Dahrikk pointed the tip of his lightsaber at Starkiller's forehead, with a satisfied look on his face. He was about ready to stab Starkiller's head, when he heard him start to say something. "Go ahead, kill me, your anger has made you strong, and now you'll experience the power of the Dark Side," Starkiller said.

"No, Jack taught me how to control my anger, so a Jedi can get revenge without being lured to the Dark Side," said Dahrikk.

He jabbed his lightsaber forward, but Starkiller used the Force to push it away. Then he stood up, grabbed Dahrikk's arm, twisted his hand around, and stabbed Dahrikk in the side, with his own lightsaber. "Your loss, buddy," he said to Dahrikk, as he watched him die.

Stryke walked up to the sight, just as Starkiller dropped Dahrikk's dead body on the ground. "Now I'm going to drop your dead body on the ground," said Stryke, while activating his lightsabers, holding the orange one in his right hand, and the yellow one in his left.

"Ah, the Kel'Dor wants a turn," said Starkiller. "I guess I'll need this." He pulled up the working half of Dahrikk's lightsaber, and activated it. "Let's dance."

Stryke pulled his lightsabers back, and charged at Starkiller, swinging his lightsabers with all his strength at him. Starkiller hit the yellow lightsaber, then hit the orange, twirled in a circle hitting the yellow, then he ducked when Stryke swung at him with both sabers. Starkiller hit both of Stryke's lightsabers with his, swung it in a circle, then swung back and cut one of the spikes on Stryke's breath mask, making him yell in pain, since he can't breathe oxygen. Stryke used the Force to push Starkiller back, then used his lightsaber to weld the spike shut, to keep from absorbing any oxygen.

Starkiller stood up, and had a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh yeah, you Kel'Dors can't breathe oxygen," he said. "You better hope you can defeat me."

Stryke got a nervous feeling, and raised his lightsabers to prepare for Starkiller's attack. Starkiller started to circle Stryke, with an evil smile on his face. He charged at Stryke and swung his lightsaber at his head. Stryke blocked it with his yellow saber, then swung at Starkiller with his orange saber. Starkiller blocked the orange saber, then tried to hit Stryke on his side. Stryke blocked the swing with his orange saber, swung at Starkiller with his yellow saber, then swung his orange at the same time. Starkiller blocked both hits, swung back at Stryke's yellow saber, causing a saber lock. Stryke tried to hit Starkiller with his orange saber, but he grabbed his hand, pushed his yellow lightsaber out of the way, then in an instant, swung his lightsaber handle into Stryke's arm, making him drop his orange lightsaber. Starkiller threw it onto the ground, a few feet away from where they were fighting.

"You know you could've used that, and I can pull it to me easily," said Stryke.

"Let's see you try," said Starkiller. He charged at Stryke, swinging his lightsaber over his head, and hitting Stryke's saber. They both swung down and hit sabers, then they both swung back up, hitting sabers again. Then Starkiller started a flurry of swinging, which Stryke couldn't keep up with. Then Starkiller cut Stryke's other lightsaber in half, and then kicked his feet, making him fall.

He glared at Stryke with a satisfied smile, and started to circle him. "Now I could do one of two things," said Starkiller. "I could either cut the little hoses going from the mask to your gills, but the lightsaber blade is too hot, and will only kill your nerves, causing you not to feel much pain." Stryke started to pull his other lightsaber to him, but when he got it halfway to where he was, but Starkiller grabbed it, then turned and kicked Stryke's mask clean off his face. Stryke was struggling to breathe, but couldn't at all. And Starkiller kicking his mask off caused intense pain around his mouth. Starkiller ignored Stryke's suffering, and walked away, satisfied with his victory.

_______________________________________________________

Jack and Ahsoka arrived too late. Starkiller had jumped down the cliff, and Stryke had suffocated too long, and had no hope of being saved. But when Jack and Ahsoka kneeled down beside him, he used his last breathe for his final words: "destroy, the, Si…"

They both started to break into tears, and hug each other. Luminara walked in at that time, and joined them after seeing Stryke's body. They sat there crying for ten minutes, before Jack stood up, with an angry look on his face.

"C'mon, we should mourn for them when they can rest in peace," said Jack. "So we need to hunt down Starkiller, instead of him hunting us."

They all stood up and waited while Jack buried Stryke, and, after finding his body, Dahrikk also. Then they walked to back up the mountain and found the path they traveled earlier, and followed it back to the academy. Shaak Ti was already there, and gave Kyle his orders for watching over the academy. But sadly he gave the news that Aryus and Avexus had died.

After taking care of that business, they walked to the spaceport in the next city, where Shaak Ti had gone to a few hours earlier to purchase a ship. "C'mon, we can flee to Chandrilla," she said when they arrived. "It's a Light Side strong planet."

Jack and Ahsoka sat in the pilot seats and started the ship. While they waited for all the systems to power up, they had unexpected visitors, Starkiller and Talon, who both had their lightsabers activated, Starkiller now possessing another red-bladed one. Shaak Ti grabbed her lightsaber and exited the ship. "All of you get out of here," she said. "I can hold them off long enough for you to escape."

"Don't, we've already lost more than half the group, we need you," yelled Ahsoka.

"If they get here, they'll kill us all, now go," yelled Shaak Ti, before using the Force to shut and lock the ship's ramp. She activated her blue-bladed lightsaber, and turned to face her two opponents.

"Ah, Shaak Ti, one of the youngest women to be accepted onto the Jedi Counsel," said Starkiller. "Recommended and approved because of excellent Force techniques, and fierce lightsaber dueling skills. What better way to get credit from Lord Vader than to defeat you?"

"You can try," said Shaak Ti.

Starkiller and Talon moved closer and closer to Shaak Ti, who kept moving her lightsaber back and forth, pointing at Starkiller, then Talon. The two Sith stood in each side of Shaak Ti, ready to strike at any moment. All of a sudden, the ship took off, and Shaak Ti looked up, which is when both Sith charged at her.

Shaak Ti turned in a circle and knocked Talon and Starkiller's lightsabers out of the way. Starkiller spun around and hit Shaak Ti's saber, then Shaak Ti turned and hit Talon's. Then Starkiller and Talon started forcing her back, and she was swinging to block hits from both of them.

She got backed up to the edge of the landing platform, which to no one's surprise, was on the edge of another cliff, but it wasn't as steep. She used the Force to push Starkiller out of the way, then to lift Talon and throw her off the platform. Now she thought she could defeat Starkiller now. Starkiller ran at her, and started a saber lock, and glared at her with an evil look.

"You're done for, Shaak Ti, you can't defeat me," said Starkiller.

"Maybe not, but the others will, which is why I sacrificed myself to save them," she said. She pushed Starkiller away, breaking the saber lock.

"Then why don't you just surrender, I'll make your death a lot less painful," said Starkiller.

"I have the same chance of defeating you as you do of me."

"We'll see about that."

They charged at each other and started swinging and clashing lightsabers. Starkiller started forcing Shaak Ti back. When they got to the middle of the platform, they started another saber lock.

"You're doing good, baby, but not good enough," said Starkiller.

Shaak Ti pushed on her lightsaber and knocked Starkiller off. Then she walked at him and started forcing him back, while they swung and clashed lightsabers. Shaak Ti was starting to win the fight, 'til her and Starkiller started another saber lock.

"Last chance, baby, surrender now, and make your death less painful," said Starkiller.

"No," said Shaak Ti.

"Your loss," said Starkiller. He pushed Shaak Ti's lightsaber out of the way, and slapped her in the face with the back of his hand. She stepped back a few feet, and turned around, only to have Starkiller grab her arm that she held her lightsaber in, then kick it with his knee, causing her to drop the lightsaber. Then Starkiller pushed her onto the ground and put his lightsaber away.

"I warned you," he said. "Now you pay the price." He used a blast of Force Lightning on Shaak Ti, and she screamed in agony. "Painful, isn't it. Fun to watch though." He shot her with another blast, using only one hand. "You should've taken my offer, now you're going to die slowly, and painfully. But I am being slightly merciful. I have to chase down your other friends, so your death will come a little quicker than I could make it come." He blasted her again, using both hands, which creates a more painful effect. "Now, let's see what I can really do with the power of the Dark Side fueling me." He started to gain all the Force energy he could, and started blasting Shaak Ti again, making it more painful than anything she'd ever felt in her life. She screamed in pain as Starkiller zapped her, but the noise coming from the lightning blasts blocked out her screams.

Jack had flown the ship back toward where Shaak Ti was, hoping they could save her. While flying back, him, Ahsoka, and Luminara saw the giant wave of lightning. "I can feel her," said Luminara. "She's in intense pain, and she's calling for help. She's so afraid." All of a sudden, Luminara got wide eyed, and Jack and Ahsoka watched the lightning stop. With a worried look, Ahsoka looked back at Luminara, who shook her head "no."

Ahsoka started crying, again, but Jack flew the ship into space and set the coordinates for Chandrilla. But Ahsoka could tell that he was in pain, cause he was shaking all over. But was able to walk into the dining area calmly. But he wasn't so calm when he got there, because he punched the table with both of his fists, breaking it into two pieces.

Ahsoka watched him break the table, but walked back after he broke a chair with his foot, and started wrecking other things in the dining area. "Jack stop," she yelled. Not paying attention, Jack turned and pushed Ahsoka to the ground, but got a guilty feeling when he saw what he did to her.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, Ahsoka," he said, starting to cry himself.

"It's ok," said Ahsoka. She started to cry harder than before, and hugged Jack. He hugged her back, and held her tightly, starting to get a nervous feeling, when he thought about her death possibly coming. After losing his dad, Stryke, Dahrikk, Aurora, Andrea, Aryus, Avexus, and now Shaak Ti, he started losing faith in the Force, and doubting that he could defeat the evil Starkiller.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

STARKILLER LANDED ON THE Death Star to present Vader with Shaak Ti's lightsaber, and tell him about all the Jedi he killed on Dantooine.

"Very impressive, my young apprentice," said Vader. "You will be rewarded for this, and I won't even consider how the other Jedi got away. I'll go after them myself, and give you the rest you deserve."

"With all due respect, Master, I would like to go after the last few Jedi," said Starkiller. "Talon tracked them to Chandrilla, and I only need one good night's rest to prepare."

"Then you have my permission to go. And I trust that you won't fail me, considering there are only three left." Vader turned around and started walking out of the room.

"Which reminds me, your Jedi Apprentice is one of them."

Vader stopped in his tracks, surprised at Starkiller's news. "Ahsoka is alive? New order, bring her to me, alive. Don't kill her unless necessary."

"Yes master." After getting the sleep he requested, Starkiller found Talon, and left on a ship to Chandrilla, to confront the last three Jedi.

Jack, Ahsoka, and Luminara landed on Chandrilla near the burial place of a Jedi master. And because of the Master's tomb, this area had the biggest concentration of Light Side Force energy in the galaxy.

Jack climbed down the mountain to the entrance of the tomb, and stood there while Ahsoka climbed down to meet him. When she got there, she looked at Jack, who had a stunned look in his eyes.

"Jack, where are we?" she asked. But Jack ignored her, and walked slowly to the front of the tomb, where a coffin stood in the middle of a room, suspended in the air by the Force. "Whoa, who is that?" she asked again.

"My half-brother, and someone I'm sure Obi-Wan's told you about before, Qui-Gon Jinn," said Jack.

"He was your brother?" asked Ahsoka.

"Half, we had the same mother, different fathers," said Jack.

"Hey, Ahsoka, Jack, come up here please," yelled Luminara.

Jack and Ahsoka did so, but got an unexpected surprise, a Sith ship, circling them, up in the air. "Get to the tomb, there's a high concentration of Light Force energy that'll help us," said Jack.

They all turned around to go to the tomb, when Talon landed in front of them and activated her lightsaber. They turned around, but Starkiller landed and activated his lightsaber also. All three Jedi activated their lightsabers. Luminara stood toward Talon, Jack toward Starkiller, and Ahsoka pointed each lightsaber at each Sith.

"You think you can run, well think again," said Starkiller. "I've killed all your friends, and now it's your turn. And I'll give you the same offer: surrender and die quickly, or fight and die slowly."

"How about we fight and drop your dead bodies over the side of the cliff?" threatened Ahsoka.

"You won't be killed, little girl," said Starkiller. "Lord Vader knows you're still alive, and requests that you be taken to him alive."

"You'll have to kill me before you can take me to him," said Ahsoka. "Which will be hard when you're both dead."

"Threat, threat, gloat, gloat, enough talking, let's dance," said Starkiller.

"Ahsoka, help me with Starkiller, Jack, do you think you can take Talon?" said Luminara.

"Wherever I want to go," said Jack.

Ahsoka and Luminara charged at Starkiller and started fighting, as did Jack and Talon. Jack swung at Talon to start the duel, and Talon was forced to walk back toward the edge of the cliff. When Talon couldn't walk back any farther, Jack swung at her, and she twirled his saber while they were locked. Jack pulled back and started to move around beside her. Then he swung around in a circle at her head, but she blocked the swing, and started to force Jack back while they fought. When he got to the edge of the cliff, Jack saw a small ledge, about three feet out of the mountain, twenty feet down from where he was standing, and six feet long, but he jumped onto it to get away from Talon. But she followed him down.

Starkiller was slightly overpowered by Luminara and Ahsoka. They forced him bat as he swung back and forth to block swings from both of them, and he had to go fast because Ahsoka had two lightsabers. She swing at him with both of them, so he blocked both swings, then blocked a swing from Luminara. Then he had to quickly block a swing from one of Ahsoka's sabers, one from Luminara, then another from Ahsoka's other saber. And when he got the chance, he used the Force and pushed Luminara out of the way and started dueling with Ahsoka.

Jack and Talon were dueling on the ledge, both struggling to keep their balance. They started a saber lock, and Jack looked up and saw a crystal hanging out the side of the mountain. He cut the ledge off the mountain, then jumped and grabbed the crystal. Talon fell, and landed on the bridge just below the ledge. Jack climbed back up the mountain to help Luminara and Ahsoka fight Starkiller. But when he got to the top, Starkiller used the Force to push Ahsoka into him, knocking them both off the cliff. As they fell, Jack quickly put away his lightsaber and held onto Ahsoka tightly. Concentrating really hard, he ghosted them both through the bridge, and grabbed another crystal that was hanging below it.

"Hold off Talon 'til I get up there, ok," he told Ahsoka.

"Ok," she replied. Then Jack used the Force to lift her onto the bridge Talon was on.

Once up there, Ahsoka activated both of her lightsabers, and connected them to make a staff. "Round two, space hooker," she teased. With a furious yell, Talon jumped at Ahsoka, twirling in the air. She started to swing at Ahsoka, but she blocked every swing.

Up above, Luminara was inching closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Starkiller swung from his left and hit her saber, then they hit sabers between their chests, and Starkiller swung at her feet and got blocked. Then he swung over her head, hit sabers on her right, and she twirled them over their heads, causing a saber lock. Starkiller started to overpower Luminara's strength on the lock, causing her to give out, and step back. Then Starkiller charged at her, swung down from over his head, and started another saber lock. This time, he led her to the edge of the cliff, where there were no bridges for over 200 feet down. "Not the slow and painful death I warned you about but good enough," said Starkiller, before pushing on his lightsaber.

Luminara fell off the cliff, screaming loudly. But Jack only caught a glimpse of her as she hit the bridge. He sensed that she was dead, so he used the Force to pull her lightsaber to him. Then he used the Force to jump back onto the bridge, and watched Ahsoka knock Talon onto a bridge, a long way down the mountain. They heard a loud thud, and turned to see Starkiller land on the bridge.

"Finally, the Ylesian's kid," he said. "Your death will give me the credit I need to gain Lord Vader's full respect."

"Not today, Starkiller," said Jack. "Now, you pay for all the blood you've spilled these last few days."

"Go ahead and try," said Starkiller.

"Fine, me and you, one on one," said Jack. He activated Luminara's lightsaber and held it in his left hand, and his dad's saber in his right.

"Fine, let's dance," said Starkiller.

They both charged at each other, and Starkiller clashed with Jack's green saber. He then swung his orange, and Starkiller blocked it. Then Starkiller blocked a hit from the green saber twice before blocking another from Jack's orange. He blocked Jack's swings for a few minutes before ducking from a swing, swinging up and cutting Luminara's saber in half. Then he swung down toward Jack's feet, but he blocked it, which started a saber lock.

"You lost one saber, next you'll lose the other, and then you'll die slowly and painfully by Force Lightning," said Starkiller.

Jack lost his temper after the "lose the other" comment, because the "other" was his dad's. "No," he screamed. He charged at Starkiller, swinging quickly, but Starkiller barely kept up with Jack's quick swinging.

Back on the other side of the bridge, Talon had jumped back up to challenge Ahsoka again. "Round three," she said, activating her lightsaber.

"Bring it," said Ahsoka. She activated her lightsabers and connected them into a staff. Then she jumped at Talon, twirling in the air. When she landed on the ground, she swung up with her saber, got blocked, kept twirling and swung down, got blocked again, then back up and blocked again. Talon pushed Ahsoka's lightsaber down, swung to her other side, and started a lock.

Ahsoka broke the lock by swinging her other saber blade at Talon's feet, making her jump onto a ledge. Ahsoka jumped after her, and they started dueling on the narrow ledge.

Jack forced Starkiller out of the tomb, where they started a saber lock; regardless, Jack still forced Starkiller farther and farther back, 'til he was at the edge of the bridge. Jack shoved forward as hard as he could, and knocked Starkiller off the bridge. He fell down, and landed on another bridge, that was only wide enough for him to barely keep his balance.

Jack jumped down after him, and Starkiller kicked him back while he landed. Jack rubbed his face where he was kicked, and started dueling with Starkiller again, forcing him onto the narrow bridge, to a point where they could hardly keep their balance.

Ahsoka swung at Talon's feet, making her jump onto another ledge, a few feet up. It was barely big enough for her to stand on. Ahsoka jumped after her, so Talon jumped onto a ledge a few more feet above them. Then she jumped onto the top of the mountain, and Ahsoka still followed. When she got to the top, Ahsoka was surprised that Talon had disappeared, but even more surprised when she snuck around her back and took her lightsaber. She turned her back to find Talon, then a clone trooper pushed a blaster against her neck. "Hey kid, Lord Vader requests some catching up time with you," he said. He then cuffed Ahsoka and put her onto the ship.

When the ship launched, Jack and Starkiller were at the middle of the bridge, engaged in a saber lock. "Look at that, your little girlfriend is on her way to become my apprentice," said Starkiller. "But to earn her, your death is in order."

Jack got even angrier, and pushed Starkiller away. Then he cut the bridge across where he was, then he jumped over Starkiller, and cut the bridge completely off. Starkiller fell with the bridge, which was actually directly above the ship he took to the planet. The bridge section fell and twisted, and Jack watched 'til he saw the ship explode. Finally Starkiller was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Ahsoka was taken to the Death Star, and brought to Vader in his own personal lounge. "Lord Vader, we have Tano," said General Cody.

"Is she here now?" asked Vader.

"You tell me helmet head," said Ahsoka.

"She's here," said Vader. "Leave us."

"Yes, sir," said Cody. He signaled the other clones to leave, and then he left.

Vader opened his chamber all the way, then stood up and walked out. "So, Ahsoka, what do you think of my Empire?" asked Vader. "Nice isn't it. Exactly the way I thought the Republic should've been ran."

"It sucks," said Ahsoka. "Probably as much as it sucks to be stuck in that tin can for the rest of your life."

"Actually, it's not as bad as it looks. It's roomy, comfortable, and it blocks my scarred, burnt flesh."

"Good. I don't want to see your face again."

"Now back to business. I can sense that you're in a lot of anger. My new apprentice killed all of your allies in less than three days. By my command."

"Well Jack's going to kill your apprentice and rescue me. He's more than twice the Jedi you ever were."

Vader bent over, and stared Ahsoka in the face from behind his mask. "No, Starkiller is more powerful than Jack's dad, so Jack will die. I promise."

Ahsoka angrily spit on Vader's mask. "Another benefit of this mask, keeps my face clean." He turned and smacked Ahsoka onto the ground. "I know that sacrifices must be made to keep this Empire from dying. So that also means that I must take a chance with my life. To complete your journey to the Dark Side, which you've already started on, either Starkiller, or myself will end up dead, by your hands."

"You will die by my hands, when Jack frees me, and I get my chance to end this Empire."

"Still thinking Jack will defeat Starkiller?"

"I know he will. And if I fail to defeat you, he'll finish the job."  
Vader used the Force and released Ahsoka's handcuffs. Then he used it to move her lightsabers into her sight. "He's dead now, acc…" Vader paused when he sensed a ship closing in on the Death Star. He could sense that Ahsoka was right, and that Jack was on it.

"I sense it too, and you've just made the rescue mission easier for all of us," said Ahsoka, while pulling her lightsabers to her. She activated them, held them in separate hands, and charged at Vader, who quickly grabbed his lightsaber, blocked Ahsoka's swing, which started an immediate saber lock.

"I warned you," said Ahsoka. "The empire ends today." She pulled both of her sabers back and started swinging at Vader, but he kept up with her swings.

Jack shot out the laser cannons next to the hangar door, and docked his ship. Some clone troopers went to the hangar stop him. Jack opened the boarding ramp to his ship, and all the troopers opened fire on the empty ramp. But when they went there, they were surprised to see that Jack wasn't there. He jumped and ghosted himself out of the front of the ship, activated his lightsaber, and started attacking the clones from the back.

He sliced two through the sides, ricocheted a laser back into one's head, sliced the back of another one's head, and ricocheted lasers back into the rest.

After wiping all of them out, he walked through the hallways of the Death Star, relying on the Force to guide him to Ahsoka. As he walked through, he used a blaster pistol he found to take out the clones he'd meet in the hallways, which were usually only one to three at a time.

Ahsoka and Vader fought all through Vader's lounge. Ahsoka engaged a lock, and pushed Vader into the door, then she pushed the button that opens the door. Vader fell into the hallway, fell over, but did a back flip off the ground to get up. He glanced to his right side, and saw Jack coming at him, lightsaber ready. Vader back flipped up, raised blocked Jack's saber swing, then blocked a swing from Ahsoka, another from Jack, then they all three locked sabers.

"Starkiller did fail," said Vader. "I guess I'll have to clean up his mess."

Vader pushed down, breaking the lock, then blocked a swing form Jack, then another from Ahsoka. This continued for a few dozen seconds, before Vader through Jack up into a light with the Force.

Vader turned back to Ahsoka, and started dueling with her. Having been her former Jedi Master, he was very familiar with her fighting style. As always, she held her lightsabers with their blades going backwards out of her hands. Ahsoka crossed her two lightsabers, with her arms crossed as well.

Knowing that Vader was going to push down hard to try and cut her arms, Ahsoka stepped back and let Vader push through her lightsabers. Then Vader locked sabers with her again, and pushed her out of a window in the hallway. She fell down onto a platform a little way down, but wasn't hurt any more than a sting down her back.

Jack got up and ran at Vader, and started clashing sabers with him. He dodged a few swings from Vader, then drop-kicked him onto the ground. "Ha, can't move as well in that suit can you?" he teased.

Angry at the comment, Vader turned over, and used the Force to push Jack down the hallway. Then he stood up and charged at Jack, and they started dueling back down the hallway.

On the platform, Ahsoka stood up, and looked over to see Talon, with her lightsaber on, and a challenging look on her face. "Round four," she said.

Ahsoka connected her lightsabers, and prepared to fight. "Bring it."

Talon charged at Ahsoka and they slammed their lightsabers together. She swung around and blocked a hit from one of Ahsoka's blades, then blocked a hit from the other blade, and repeated the pattern for a few minutes, but moving in different directions each time.

Jack was starting to win his duel with Vader. He smacked Vader's saber, then Vader swung at Jack's head. Jack ducked, swung up to block a swing, hit saber's with Vader a few times, then pushed him a few feet ahead with the Force. As he walked toward Vader to try and end the fight, he got blasted by a burst of Force energy. He flew through the wall, through some cables, and landed on a platform surrounded by hundreds of cords.

"You left before the dance was over, Jack," said a familiar voice. "Time to finish it." When Jack looked up, he was surprised at what he saw. Starkiller had survived his fall.

"How the hell?" said Jack with a surprised expression.

"Do you really think a simple fall will kill me?" asked Starkiller. "Guess again. Now, let's dance."

Starkiller activated his lightsaber and charged at Jack. They started smacking sabers, but as they swung for a hit, they'd slice three to ten cords in the room. They both struggled to fight as the sparks form the sliced cords blinded them.

Ahsoka and Talon were fighting an intense battle, swinging and clashing their sabers as hard and fast as they could. Ahsoka swung at Talon with one saber blade, was blocked, swung with the other blade and was blocked again, and with her next swing, started a saber lock. She started to get an idea of how to defeat Talon, and glared at her with a satisfied smile. She pushed back, knocking Talon into a huge pillar, with a window exposing a power conduit. Ahsoka pulled her lightsabers apart, put them on her belt, then grabbed Talon's lightsaber, and started to pull it up. Talon used all her strength to try and resist, but Ahsoka ended up taking Talon's saber, and stabbing it through her hand and into the conduit. Electricity from the conduit traveled up the blade of the lightsaber, and electrocuted Talon. After she breathed her last breath, she fell down on the ground, and didn't move again.

Starkiller and Jack fought through the wire room, 'til they got to a door. They started a saber lock when Starkiller pinned Jack against it. "Time for a 30 second truce," said Jack. "I open this door, we enter, and fight to the death."

"Fine," said Starkiller. He stabbed his lightsaber into the door and started to cut it open. Jack stood ready in case he tried to take advantage of the deal. Jack walked into the room, and waited for Starkiller to enter also. "Now," said Starkiller, before taking a swing at Jack.

Jack blocked the swing, and started walking backwards. He blocked Starkiller's swings for a few minutes, then he turned the battle around after a saber lock and started swinging himself. They were in the room that had the giant window, and several computers. Jack pushed Starkiller into one of the computers, and jumped over his head. He swung down, was blocked, blocked a hit between his and Starkiller's chests, and another a few inches lower.

Ahsoka had ran up to the hall way where her and Jack fought Vader, and followed the path of sparking wires to where Starkiller and Jack were. When she got there, she activated her lightsabers, connected them into a staff, and charged at Starkiller. When he noticed, he pushed Jack away, and turned to block a swing from Ahsoka.

He pushed her off and jumped over her head. "Time to finish this," he said. They all charged at each other, and started dueling. Starkiller blocked a swing from Jack, another from Ahsoka, and again from Jack. He swung at Ahsoka and hit both sides of her saber, then turned around and hit with Jack. After a few minutes, he pushed Ahsoka out of the way, and started dueling Jack again. He pushed him over a safety rail, placing them both in front of the window. Ahsoka jumped into the same spot, turned on her lightsabers, separated the two, and ran to help Jack.

Jack was able to handle Starkiller's swings, 'til he figured out an idea. "Ahsoka, brace yourself and throw me a lightsaber," he ordered. Ahsoka did as she was asked, and grabbed onto the safety bar with one hand. When he grabbed the lightsaber, glared at Starkiller with a happy smile. He saluted "good-bye," then he threw the lightsaber at the window. Him, Ahsoka and Starkiller all grabbed the safety bar with both hands, to avoid being sucked into space. But Jack was quick; he raised his lightsaber, grinned at Starkiller, activated the blade, and cut off both of Starkiller's hands. Starkiller flew into space, screaming in fear.

Jack could sense Vader on his way to where they were, so he made his way to Ahsoka, put a breather in his mouth and gave her one, then he let go of the bar and flew into space. But with a trick his dad taught him, he used the Force to protect them both from the harsh space environment. He saw a Sith ship directly ahead of him, and ghosted him and Ahsoka into the ship. They killed the clones piloting the ship, and flew it away from the Death Star.

"Thanks for warning me about that," said Ahsoka in a lightly angry tone.

"Sorry," said Jack. "It's kind of hard to talk when being pulled into space."

"It's ok, as long as you teach me that trick."

"I will," said Jack. When he looked forward, he saw a sight that almost made him sick, but also happy. Starkiller's body, floating after being torn up by the effects of space's harsh conditions. He was satisfied by the fact that Starkiller was no doubt dead this time, so grinning with excitement, he put the ship into light speed, and flew to Corrusaunt.

They met General Wedge Antilles a week later, and agreed to meet him at Dexter's Diner for a meeting about the Rebellion they were planning on starting. When they all got there, Ahsoka was happy to see R2-D2 and C3PO. They were Anakin's droids before he turned to the Dark Side, and were now under General Antilles' care.

"R2," screamed Ahsoka. R2 was happy to see her also, and drove himself to her. Ahsoka bent over and hugged the little droid.

"Hello, miss, I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations."

"Oh come on, 3PO, you know me," said Ahsoka.

"His memory was wiped six years ago," said Wedge.

"Why?" asked Jack.

Wedge waved his finger so Jack would lean forward. "So the Sith won't find out where Darth Vader's kids have been hidden," he whispered.

"Kids?" asked Ahsoka.

"Twins," said Wedge. "Senator Amidala was the mother, but sadly she passed during their birth."

"I heard," said Ahsoka.

"Hopefully the plan me and Jack have thought up should end all the pain, suffering, and death though," said Wedge.

"What plan?" asked Ahsoka.

"Master Jack has proposed the start of a rebellion against the empire," said 3PO.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ahsoka.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," said Jack. "But one problem, Kyle isn't experienced enough to train all the kids on Dantooine, and I won't be able to help him on my own, so we're not going to be able to fight the war."

"Seriously?" asked Ahsoka with a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry," said Jack, patting her on the back. "I wanted to fight too."

"Well, restoring the Jedi Order is more important than our want to fight," said Ahsoka.

"Back to business," said Wedge. "Malastare, Bakura, Toydaria, and Corellia all agreed to join our cause. Dantooine didn't because they wanted us to use the planet for hiding military bases and equipment."

"What about Vjun?" asked Jack.

"Vader took over the planet before they decided," said Wedge.

"Well there are more star systems we can bring to our cause," said Ahsoka.

"Contact Naboo, and bring them," said Jack.

"As you wish," said Wedge. "Is there anything else you wish me to do before you go back to Dantooine?"

"Set up an emergency defense incase of an Empire attack on Dantooine," said Jack. "Send ships and pilots, and have them stay at the Enclave."

"It will be done, sir," said Wedge. Him and Jack stood up, saluted each other, and left the diner. Wedge went to a military office and set up everything Jack ordered, including bringing Naboo to the Rebellion cause.

Jack and Ahsoka went back to Dantooine. When they arrived, Kyle was waiting for them by the landing platform. "Welcome back," he greeted after they got off the ship.

"We set up the rebellion, and we're all three going to stay here and run the academy," said Jack.

"Thank God," said Kyle.

"Did they give you that much trouble?" joked Ahsoka.

"All that and more," replied Kyle.

Later that night, after explaining to the kids what was happening, Jack and Ahsoka finally got to have a good night's rest. Almost. Ahsoka walked into Jacks room, just after he'd laid down to sleep. Ahsoka was bothered by what happened earlier while the group was separated in the jungle, and they were by themselves that one morning.

"Jack," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No I'm sound asleep, don't wake me," Jack said sarcastically.

"It's ok, it can wait 'til morning," said Ahsoka.

"No right now is fine," said Jack. "Come here." He patted the bed next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"Remember in the jungle, when we were all separated, and we made out that one morning?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"And I said I thought we should do that later?"

"Do what?"

Ahsoka sat on the bed, and pulled Jack's head over. "This." She pulled his head over and kissed him.

"Oh, that," said Jack. They kissed for a few more minutes.

Later that month, Jack popped the question. And later that year, they shared a kiss that sealed their marriage. They were more satisfied than ever after beginning their marriage, because the rebellion was spread around the galaxy, they were close to restoring the Jedi order, and Ahsoka became pregnant with their first child, a little boy they named Josh.

EPILOGUE

After hearing blaster shots from near by, a kind old Twi'lek lady walked toward a path to see what was going on. She saw a Rodian carrying an infant on his back. "Sir, what's going on?" she asked him.

"I'm being…" he started to say right when he was shot in the back by a Duros bounty hunter, riding on a gunship. The kind lady grabbed the crying infant off the Rodian's back, and walked away from the scene as fast as she could, leaving a blanket behind. She looked at the baby, and found a name tag that read: Jason.


End file.
